Countdown to Christmas
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: Me and the Phantom count down the days until Christmas. As we go he'll learn all about spreading the holiday cheer! This is gonna get HILARIOUS! It's the end now... DARN!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everybody! Remember how I said SURPRISE! Well here's my surprise. Me and the Phantom are going to have a COUNTDOWN TO CHRISTMAS! Everyday me and the Phantom will update here, talking about all different things that have to do with Christmas, like shopping, music, everything! So get ready! REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

* * *

25 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_Why we Celebrate Christmas_

Me: Hey Phantom

Erik: What?

Me: What? Why are you so grumpy?

Erik: I have to count down till Christmas with you. That means dealing with you for 25 days

Me: Oh lighten up we're gonna have a GREAT TIME!

Erik: Well, do enlighten me on what exactly we're doing for 'Christmas'

Me: Ok. Well today I thought I'd tell you what Christmas is all about

Erik: I already know about Christmas

Me: Not the way I tell it! Besides, how would you know? You were sitting under the opera house the whole time

Erik: I may or may not have crashed their Christmas parties once or twice

Me: Well today I'm going to talk about what it's about so SIT DOWN AND LIP YOUR LIPS!

Erik: ...

Me: I'm sorry, that's my bus driver voice

Erik: Bus Driver voice?

Me: Yep. That's what I yell on the bus all the time at the little kids. Another popular one I like to use is TURN AROUND AND PUT YOU BACK AGAINST THE SEAT *Cough Cough*

Erik: No wonder your throat is all messed up. Listen you you!

Me: *Cough* Shut Up

Erik: You were saying about Christmas?

Me: Oh yea. Ok, well here I'll show you this

Erik: That's a Nativity

Me: Right

Erik: Well, are you going to explain now?

Me: Yea, let me just clear off this Nativity. Sit down

Erik: Suddenly I'm frightened

Me: Be right back, I have to get some props

Erik: Props?

*I leave then return with a few things. I put Mary and Joseph in the Nativity with all the animals

Me: 'Baaa'

Erik: God help me

Me: *In high girly voice with the Mary figure* Oh Joseph, I don't want to give birth here, it smells like poo

Me: *In Manly voice with Joseph* But we have no where else to go, because people apparently don't care that their christ is gonna be born. I hope they all go to hell

Mary: Me too! Ok Joseph, look here comes the stork!

*I bring down an airplane with a stork painted on the side*

Airplane: Here's your baby. Enjoy

*Plane flies away, I put baby Jesus by the Mary and Joseph

Mary: Thank you Stork Mail! What a nice shipment company

Joseph: Really good

*I bring in the three king dudes*

1st King: Yo Yo What's up Jesus. I followed the star thing and like, came here

2nd King: Yep. I came here all the way from Canada eh. See, I'm riding a moose

3rd King: ...

2nd King: Oh yea, he can't talk eh. Okay Moose, go give our present to Jesus eh

Joseph: Maple Syrup?

Mary: That's not just any syrup. It's CANADIAN SYRUP!

1st King: Here's my present *Puts a small packet next to Jesus*

Joseph: What's that?

1st King: Crack

Mary: What the ****

2nd King: Watch the language eh, we're in the presence of God eh

Mary: Why would you give Jesus crack?

1st King: Hey man that's ma best crack yo! He betta like it!

Joseph: What's the 3rd King got?

3rd King: ... *Puts a plate of Pancakes next to Jesus*

Mary: YES! Now we have Pancakes for our Syrup!

Shepards: Did somebody say Pancakes?

Sheep: Baaa

*Angel comes in on a Helicopter holding a lightsaber*

1st King: Beautiful Man

2nd King: Yea

*Cue Heavenly music*

Me: *Cough Cough* And THAT is why we celebrate Christmas

Erik: That was the worst rendition of the Christmas story I've ever heard

Me: Hey, better than nothing

Erik: Pancakes?

Me: Ooh yea I could go for some pancakes!

Erik: With Syrup?

Me: YES! Let's get some Pancakes!

Erik: So what else do we do on Christmas?

Me: Well, we'll find out all the different things as we count down. So GET EXCITED *Cough Cough*

Erik: I think you should stop yelling

Me: Me too. I think I should just whisper for the rest of the day

Erik: Good Idea. Now I won't have to hear you yammer on about nothing

Me: *Whispering* Shut up. My voice will be better by tomorrow!

Erik: Sure

_So me and the Phantom finish today with Pancakes. Tune in tomorrow for the Phantom's first Christmas experience, putting lights outside!_


	2. Chapter 2

24 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!

_Outside Lights_

Me: Ok, today we're gonna put up some *Cough* outside lights

Erik: Are you sure you should be out? I think your throat is worse today

Me: *Cough Cough* It's fine. I'll wear a jacket. At least it's not raining like it was yesterday

Erik: Ok. So what exactly are these 'outside lights'? Can you not put them inside?

Me: I don't know. *Cough Cough* It says here on the box 'For indoor/outdoor use only'

Erik: Is there a third place to use it?

Me: *Cough* I'm not sure. Maybe you can't like put them outside and inside at the same time *Cough Cough Cough*

Erik: But it says you can use them outside AND inside. So you should be able to use them at the same time

Me: Well maybe you *Cough* can't put it inside like a refridgerator

Erik: But would that not be considered 'inside'

Me: Yea, it would be 'inside' the refridgerator *Cough Cough*

Erik: This is a pointless argument

Me: We'll have to *Cough* ask the company sometime

Erik: Yes we shall

Me: Ok, here, open this box and take the lights out. I'm *Cough Cough* gonna go get a ladder so we can start putting the lights on this tree *Cough*

Erik: Alright

*I go get a ladder. The Phantom pulls out a string of lights and stares at them utterly confused*

Me: I'm back

Erik: I think these are broken

Me: No they're not *Cough Cough*

Erik: Nothing of this size could possibly light up an entire tree, even if it is small. It would take many candles

Me: Hun, these are electric lights. If we used candles it would be a fire hazard *Cough Cough Cough*

Erik: Never stopped me

Me: May I remind you, that you lived in a CAVE next to a LAKE *Cough Cough Cough* There was nothing to catch fire really

Erik: Besides the opera house

Me: That was your own stupid fault *Cough Cough*

Erik: I can just FEEL the holiday cheer already!

Me: That's the spirit! *Cough* Ok, I've strung up all the lights, so go ahead and plug it in

*Phantom plugs in lights. Multicolored lights turn on and the Phantom stands there dumbfounded

Me: Phantom?

Erik:...

Me: Phantom? Hello?

Erik:...

Me: PHANTOM! *Has small coughing fit*

Erik: What?

Me: What are you *Cough* staring at?

Erik: Those lights

Me: *Cough* Yea they look good right?

Erik: How do you get the light in so many colors?

Me: I don't know. *Cough Cough* Magic

Erik: Must be

Me: You smell smoke?

Erik: Is the plug supposed to be sparking like that?

*I dive and unplug the tree really fast*

Me: YOU IDIOT! THAT'S THE BAD OUTLET! *Starts another coughing fit*

Erik: What's an outlet?

Me: The thing you *Cough* plugged the electric *Cough Cough* lights into you dunce! *Sigh, Cough* I guess it's fine now

*Plugs into the RIGHT outlet*

Erik: Can we go back inside now? It's cold out, and it's getting dark

Me: *Cough* Fine *Cough Cough*

*We go inside*

Me: Well, I'm going to get a drink now

Erik: That would be a good idea.

Me: Tomorrow *Cough* we'll do something inside *Cough Cough*

Erik: Ok, sounds good

_And so, as it turns out, my throat didn't get any better from yesterday, the Phantom is a complete idiot when it comes to Christmas lights, and there are SOME outlets at my house that should NEVER be used. Tune in tomorrow when I introduce Phantom to the wonderful world of Christmas Tv Specials. And I guess we could watch his movie too if we have time =)_


	3. Chapter 3

23 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_Classic TV special, and the 2004 Movie_

Me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR CHRISTMAS LIGHTS DON'T WORK IN OUTER SPACE! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I'M NEVER BUYING FROM YOU AGAIN!

*Angrily hangs up the phone, looks at Phantom*

Me: *Giggles* Well, now that we've settled the third place the lights don't work, it's time for today's activity

Erik: Oh Dear

Me: Ok. Well we'll start with the tv shows, then watch your movie

Erik: How about we don't, but say we did?

Me: Who taught you that logic?

Erik: I was watching tv while you were at school...

Me: What were you watching

Erik: Nothing

Me: I'm sure. Ok, well first we're going to watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, because it's like a happy christmas version of you

Erik: If anyone looks like a red nosed reindeer it's you

Me: Don't make fun of my sickness!

Erik: Well how is it like me then? Do tell

Me: It's about a reindeer who's born with a messed up nose so the other reindeers won't let him play any reindeer games

Erik: I have never wanted to play reindeer games

Me: Think of it on higher standers. Reindeer games being like, society.

Erik: I suppose I see now

Me: Ok let's watch

*We watch Rudolph*

Me: Well did you like it?

Erik: ...

Me: What's the matter. Are you crying?

Erik: *Takes a tissue* NO!

Me: Awww it's ok buddy!

Erik: No it's not! How come HE gets a happy ending! *Starts crying*

Me: Maybe we should watch a different one. Here, let's watch Frosty the Snowman

*We watch Frosty 1 and 2*

Erik: I hated the first one, why did we have to watch the second

Me: What? Why did you hate it?

Erik: There's no logic, behind any of these. There's no hat that can make a snowman come to life. Not even a magician hat, I should know because I am a bit of a magician!

Me: Well, to be honest I kind of hate it for the same reason. Plus those kids are just WAY too happy and the snowman is kind of a perv to me. Why was he attached to that little girl?

Erik: How should I know?

Me: No need to get grumpy about it

Erik: What's the next one?

Me: The little drummer boy

Erik: That doesn't sound so bad? It's about a musician?

Me: Well...

*We watch*

Erik: That was terrible!

Me: Yea, I never really liked this one

Erik: How did that sheep come back to life at the end?

Me: *Rolls eyes* It was god!

Erik: God?

Me: Yea, do we need to watch again? Were you even paying attention?

Erik: Yes...

Me: What are you holding

Erik: What's the next one?

Me: Oh, it's Charlie Brown Christmas

Erik: Who's Charlie Brown?

Me: Just watch and find out

*We watch*

Erik: That kid was a loser

Me: That's pretty mean

Erik: Just hurry up and play the next one!

Me: Ok OK! It's How The Grinch Stole Christmas

Erik: You can't steal a holiday!

Me: It's a cartoon! Just watch it

*We watch it*

Me: What did you think

Erik: Well, the ending was nice, I suppose

Me: Aww, I think your heart grew just like the grinch's!

Erik: My heart is just fine just play another!

Me: Ok, well I only have one left

Erik: What is it?

Me: A year without a Santa Claus

Erik: Play it

*We watch it*

Me: I have to say the Miser Brothers song is really catchy

Erik: Yes, put in the Phantom movie quickly! The songs were so catchy I need some decent music to drive it out! You got any wine?

Me: You know we have wine, and you can't have any unless I do!

Erik: Fine! We'll both have wine!

*I change the movie while Phantom gets us some wine*

Erik: Here, now turn it on!

Me: Going!

*We get to the part where he's singing 'Music of the Night'. By now I've had two glasses, and he was starting 3*

Me: You *Hiccup* have a pretty voice

Erik: No I don't! It sounds terrible! Are you feeling ok

Me: Have you ever noticed that lights are like, bright?

Erik: I think you should stop drinking this now *Takes my glass*

Me: *Hiccup* Stop who?

*We get to the part where Phantom is crying on the roof. I'm crying against his chest*

Me: And then she's cheated on you! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT *Sobs*

Erik: *Pats my back* It's just a *Sniffle* movie

*And the part of the Swordfight*

Me: YEA! Go Phantom! Kick his Butt!

*We stand up like it's a football game. Phantom gets his sword kicked away by Raoul*

Erik: WHAT? WHAT? FOUL! HE CHEATED!

Me: CHRISTINE YOUR THE WORST REFF EVER!

*And Point of No Return*

Me: I love this song

Erik: Good. I wrote it

Me: Yep

Erik: Are you better now?

Me: Butter wow?

*Final Lair Scene*

Me: *Starts falling asleep on Phantom's lap*

Movie: THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!

Me: *Sits up straight again* Woah, that was loud

Erik:Yea

*Graveyard scene at the end. I'm bawling once again*

Me: And she left you and she gave you back your ring but then you gave her the ring and the rose back *Sob* On her grave! *Starts crying uncontrollably then passes out

Erik: That's the last time I ever give you wine then watch this movie. Actually, I'll be sure to get rid of this once and for all *Sigh* I hope she's at least a little ok in the head, we have stuff to do tomorrow. She said something about singing!

_Haha Phantom, little did you know that the singing I was talking about was Caroling. I wonder if he also realizes it's with instruments too. Haha, well we'll see how things play out. Don't worry, I didn't actually drink two glasses of wine, even though I was tempted. Well, thanks for reading. Please review and stay tuned for tomorrow's Adventure!_


	4. Chapter 4

22 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_Caroling_

Erik: Hey Gabby wake up!

Me: Go away, can't you see I'm busy

Erik: You're not busy, your sleeping. And your band teacher is going to be here in 10 minutes

Me: *Sits up really fast* WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO! Get out!

Erik: *Leaves*

*I come out of my room dressed*

Me: Come On!

*I run out to the barn, feed my ponies, when I get back Mrs. Gould is standing at the door

Me: Hey Gouldster!

Mrs. Gould: Gabalina!

*I grab my instrument*

Me: I hope you don't mind, the Phantom of the Opera is staying with me. Can he come?

Mrs. Gould: Sure! Does he have an actual name though?

Me: Erik

Erik: Hello Madame

Mrs. Gould: Hello Erik. Alrighty! Let's GO!

*We all pile into her car. I get shotgun!*

Erik: So this is a car?

Me: Yea, it's faster than a horse

Erik: I can see *Looks around car in wonder* It's a little cramped though

Mrs. Gould: Sorry. I have a lot of junk. I really should clean this out

Me: haha, Yea you should

*We get to school and go into the bandroom*

Me: Ok Phantom. Now just make sure you Don't touch anything

Erik: Why? I'm a musician

Me: A musician with anger issues

Erik: I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!

Me: Go sit in the corner over there until we're ready to go! I don't want to hear a word from you understand?

Erik: Yea...

*He goes and sits in the corner. More kids show up and we practice our songs. Then we start heading towards the fire house*

Me: What did you think of our rehearsal?

Erik: It was horrible! My ears were bleeding! Those kids shouldn't be playing instruments

Mrs. Gould: *Growls* Young Musicians

Erik: Whatever

Me: I wouldn't whatever her. She's very strict about that. They're 'Young musicians' or she'll yell at you until you call them that

Erik: She doesn't scare me

Me: *Glares angrily*

Erik: But you do

Me: Just remember you're stuck with me for 22 more days. So cool it

Erik: Fine

*We get to the firehouse and play all our carols, Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls, all those ones*

Erik: Please stop

Young Musicians: Mrs. Gould can we have a break now?

Me: Please?

Mrs. Gould: Fine, take a break

Everybody: YAY!

Me: And then when we come back I'll play the 'holiday relief'

Erik: What's the holiday relief?

Me: Well, it's a song I'm going to play, that ISN'T Christmas related in any way

Erik: I'm frightened

Me: You're frightened? I have to play this by myself! I'm shaking just thinking about it!

Erik: You'll be fine

Me: Really?

Erik: I doubt it, but I'll be nice

Me: Sure you will

*Break ends*

Mrs. Gould: Ok, Now we're bringing you Holiday Relief that is NOT a Christmas song

Me: *Shaking*

Mrs. Gould: She will be playing a song from Phantom of the Opera

*Rooms goes silent. I start playing 'The Phantom of the Opera Song'*

Me: DUUUUUUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN

*Plays through the rest of the song, only making 2 mistakes. Crowd claps*

Mrs. Gould: That was great!

Me: *Nods, still shaking*

Mrs. Gould: Ok Everybody! 'Up On the House Top'*

*We play through the rest of the songs. Finally we get done and I sit down as everyone leaves*

Me: Well?

Erik: I guess it was alright

Me: What was?

Erik: The Christmas Carols

Me: What about my song?

Erik: It was...

Me: Yea?

Erik: Well it was kinda...

Me: Mhmmm

Erik: It...

Me: JUST SAY IT ALREADY!

Erik: It was excellent!

Me: YAY! I knew you'd love it!

Erik: I didn't say I loved it!

Me: But that's what you implied

Erik: No I didn't!

Me: You said excellent. And in Phantom language that's LOVE

Erik: No!

Me: Why are you denying yourself?

Erik: I'm NOT!

Me: Oh Look, Time to go!

*We go back to school*

Me: Mrs. Gould we're out of Doughnuts. We have to go to Dunkin Doughnuts

*We get into car*

Me: So where are we going now?

Mrs. Gould: Apparently Dunkin Doughnuts

Me: But I was joking!

Mrs. Gould: I know

*We drive to Dunkin Doughnuts, and I get coffee*

Mrs. Gould: Well, I don't have to deal with you after so...

Me: *Drinks coffee* You wanna try some Mr. Phantom?

Erik: Um, sure?

*Phantom takes a sip on my coffee*

Me: Do you like it?

Erik: ...

Me: Hello?

Erik: ... *Big Smile crosses face*

Me: Oh No

Erik: *Talking so fast it's barely understandable* WOO! What a rush! That stuff is great, really fantastic, let me have another sip I mean I won't drink it all because it's yours but I think I should have another si[ because that stuff is good really REALLY good and I just want a little bit more so if you can just...

Me: I think you've had enough for today

Erik: *Still talking fast* I don't think so I really don't I think a little bit more wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't hurt at all nope nope nope it wouldn't hurt me, you, or anybody so I think it's just a grand idea if you gave me just a little bit more

Me: No

*We get home and Phantom steals the coffee from me and chugs it*

Erik: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: I'm just gonna go. Thanks Gouldy!

Mrs. Gould: No Problem!

Me: See ya monday!

*She leaves*

Me: Erik, Phantom, Pal, Buddy, I think we should calm down

Erik: *Screaming really loud* TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY!

Me: *Walks into house and leaves Phantom screaming carols as loud as he can outside in the cold

_And that my friends is why we should never give the Phantom coffee, or take him Christmas caroling. Hopefully he won't lose his voice by the time the caffine wears off. I have some more ideas for him for tomorrow! And for the record, I DID really play Phantom of the Opera when I went caroling today, I rocked it! It sounds TOTALLY awesome on Bass Clarinet! So Tune in Tomorrow for another adventure of Phantom's countdown to Christmas!_


	5. Chapter 5

21 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_Christmas Village_

Me: Phantom?

Erik: Yea?

Me: I know you have a headache from all the screaming and coffee from yesterday, but we still have things to do today

Erik: What more could there possibly be to do?

Me: Remember we still have 21 days until Christmas

Erik: Can't you get one of those fancy time machines so that we can just skip to Christmas?

Me: No

Erik: Why?

Me: Because they aren't real

Erik: Well invent one

Me: No

Erik: Why?

Me: I don't know how to make one!

Erik: You're smart. Figure it out, I'm going to take a nap

Me: OH NO YOUR NOT!

Erik: Fine, then do tell what I'm doing today

Me: Well, this is sorta a quiet activity so don't worry

Erik: Alright. Well are you going to tell me?

Me: Yea, we're setting up our 'Christmas Village'

Erik: I'm not going to build an entire village today

Me: It's not an actual village! It's ceramic!

Erik: Fine. What are we doing with these 'ceramic houses'

Me: Well, I've got the table set up with the boxes and white cloth so we have snow and hills. All we have to do is put these houses in where you think they'd look good

Erik: I suppose that sounds easy enough

Me: That's the spirit!

*An hour later*

Me: NO! THAT HOUSE HAS TO GO OVER THERE!

Erik: BUT IT'S TOO CROWDED OVER THERE! THIS WILL EVEN IT!

Me: NO IT WON'T YOU'D BE BETTER OFF MOVING THOSE PEOPLE OVER THERE!

*2 hours later*

Erik: Why do you have two of the same people?

Me: How should I know? My mom bought all this stuff! She just makes me put it together!

Erik: Why?

Me: Because I offered last year

Erik: Therefore it's automatically your responsibility now?

Me: Yep

Erik: That's, tragic

Me: Not as Tragic as your face!

Erik: Ow, Hey that was, uncalled for!

Me: Yea your right I'm sorry. By the way, I think we're done

Erik: I don't

Me: You're making this take forever. I would have been done hours ago if I had done this myself

Erik: And I'm sure it would have looked sloppy and terrible

Me: Hey!

*3 hours later*

Erik: This is ridiculous, how many trees so you have?

Me: I don't know! A lot! Once again, I didn't buy this stuff my lazy mother did!

Erik: Obviously she wasn't lazy when she went shopping for this stuff

Me: This is SO annoying!

Erik: It was your idea. Now stop complaining we have to finish

*4 hours later*

Me: Just have me that plug, NO Not that one THAT one! No not that one either THAT one!

Erik: Just take all of them!

Me: No! This has to be done a certain way!

Erik: Plug them in already for Pete's sake!

Me: Who's Pete?

Erik: I don't know. Did you ride a horse in Kentucky named Pete?

Me: Yea. And that's where I got the name for the stallion in my Love Never Dies fic from

Erik: That's nice I suppose

*5 hours later*

Both: FINALLY!

Me: We're done!

Erik: It looks wonderful

Me: I guess it does. I couldn't have done better myself

Erik: You've got that right

Me: Whatever. I'm going to get some Chocolate Milk

Erik: Make that two!

_And thus ends another chapter of our stupid adventure. Did you know Phantom likes Chocolate Milk? Yea, I was playing a board game with him after finishing a countdown to Christmas and I made some Chocolate Milk and he really liked it! So tune in tomorrow where I'll introduce the Phantom to Hot Chocolate. Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW and stay tuned for tomorrow's adventure of the 'Countdown to Christmas'_


	6. Chapter 6

20 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!

_Hot Chocolate_

Me: God this computer is annoying!

Erik: I'm sorry

Me: No you're not

Erik: You're right about that

Allison: Gabby just do the thing already!

Me: Shut up I'm going!

*Hands everybody Hot Chocolate*

Me: Ok. So my friend Allison decided to join us today

Allison: Hi. By the way Phantom, CATS is better than you though, just saying

Erik: You're saying I sing worse than cats?

Me: Not that kind of cat. It's another musical

Allison: Well, it's all better than Hairspray!

Me: I KNOW! I can't believe that's our school is doing Hairspray!

Erik: Can we just drink this now?

Me: Do it

Allison: Um, DO it?

*Me and Allison burst out laughing*

Erik: What's so funny?

Me: Nothing. Just, do it

*Continues laughing as Phantom stares at us, looking scared*

Me: Oh calm down it means nothing to you. Here, we'll all drink this stuff together

Allison: Yep

*We all drink*

Allison: Does he like it?

Me: I don't know. Hello? Phantom?

Erik:...

Allison: Um, does this Hot Chocolate have caffine in it?

Me: Yea. It's my morning stuff. With 'As much caffine as a cup of coffee'

Allison: Oh...

Erik: *Eyes get really big and starts shaking. Suddenly he chugs the whole mug, almost choking on some marshmallows*

Erik: *Talking to fast to really understand* WOW This stuff tastes even better than the coffee it tastes like chocolate but gives me the whole happy feeling like the coffee does HEY you know what I want? I want more of this stuff I'll just takes yours if you don't mind I'm sure you don't but just in case I'll only drink a little bit but maybe a little more than a little bit because WOW this stuff is just amazing it really is it's just so grand and amazing it's like Christine's singing but like a million billion times better.

Allison: This is fun to watch

Me: Isn't it?

*We watched for an hour until the caffine wears off*

Erik: Now I'm sad

Me: Why are you sad?

Erik: I don't know

Allison: Would you like some more Hot Chocolate?

Erik: YES!

Me: I don't think that's a good idea. Have a candy cane instead

Erik: Will this give me joy?

Me: If you like peppermint it will

Erik: Oh

Allison: How about you just let out what's keeping you down?

Erik: Ok

*Phantom starts telling us his ENTIRE life story. About 7 hours later*

Erik: *Sobbing* And then, I got stuck with YOU PEOPLE!

Allison: *Wakes up* Huh? What did I miss?

Me: I don't know, I think I fell asleep after he started going on about how much he wanted a puppy

Allison: Well, I should get going

Me: Yea, see you tomorrow

*Allison leaves*

Me: Phantom, Buddy. We're not going to have anymore caffinated drinks ok?

Erik: *Nods sadly*

Me: Alright, how about we play Wii for a little while then go to bed. Will that make you feel better

Erik: *Nods*

Me: Ok good

_So we've all learned a valuable lesson. Never EVER give the Phantom Coffee or Hot Chocolate of any kinds because it makes him crazy them uber depressed. And you do NOT want to sit through his life story just TRUST ME! Tomorrow I was going to plan something special but the 3&4 grade choir concert is tomorrow and I have to go because my mom is playing, so I'm going to drag Phantom along with me. Expect the update late, because I'll probably get home from the concert around 9 at the latest. Stay tuned for Tomorrows Adventure in THE COUNTDOWN TIL CHRISTMAS!_


	7. Chapter 7

19 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_3&4 Grade Choir Concert_

Me: UGH! I don't want to do this!

Erik: Oh it'll be fine

Me: Yea, you're not stuck turning pages

Erik: I'd rather be up from by the piano turning pages, or better yet playing!

Me: And I'd rather be standing in the back with Mr. Pracher working lights! But we can't all have our way!

Erik: You don't have to be crabby about it

Me: Sorry, I'm just a little worked up is all

Erik: Don't be

Me: This is one of the reasons I hate concert season. I get all worked up and have butterflies almost every day!

Erik: Well at least the concert won't be too long!

Me: You better sing during the sing a long at the end or I swear I'll take you out

Erik: I'd like to see you try

*We head to the concert*

Me: Ok. Mr. Pracher's gonna keep an eye on you for me. Just stay in the back and don't touch or say anything!

Erik: You don't have to worry about me. I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself

Me: Not in public in the 21st century

Erik: Fine

*I go sit by the piano and start complaining to my mom and Mr. Pracher. Concert starts*

Me: *Turns pages then starts playing Doodle Jump on my ipod*

*A few songs later*

Mom: Run up to Mr. Pracher and tell him I don't have enough light down here

Me: Ok. I'll be right back

*Runs back to Mr. Pracher*

Me: We don't have any light up there

*Mr. Pracher starts trying to fix it*

Erik: *Whispering* How much longer must I endure this torture?

Me: *Whispering* I don't know

Erik: Well how many more songs?

Me: I think at least 3, but I don't know.

Erik: You should as the page turner!

Me: We didn't even get the music until yesterday!

*Mr. Pracher fixes the lights and I go back. We play the rest of the songs. And now it's time for sing along*

Me: *Sings along to Silent Night* Silent Night, Holy Night, This song sucks, can we go? I just want to go home, pretty please? Can't you help me you angels above? HELP ME I CAN'T TAKE IT! HELP ME I CANNOT TAKE IT!

Erik: *Claps Loudly* BRAVA! BEST SONG OF THE NIGHT!

*Afterward*

Me: Did you like it?

Erik: No

Me: Yea, I'm tired now

Erik: Is that why you're leaning on me?

Me: Yea, you're pretty comfortable

Erik: Well I suppose it's better than having you all jittery and yelling at me

Me: Did you enjoy my singing?

Erik: You're voice is beautiful

Me: Wait till MY choir concert. You'll be so pleased

Erik: What are we doing tomorrow?

Me: I don't know. I'm too tired *Closes eyes*

Erik: Don't fall asleep, we still have to walk out to the parking lot. And I'm sure you don't want Mr. Pracher to see you being carried out

Me: It wouldn't matter. Earlier I fell down the stairs in front of him

Erik: You like him don't you?

Me: Shhhh, I admire him. Nothing more

Erik: Sure

*We get home*

Me: I'm too tired

Erik: Yea, I get that *Picks me up*

Me: You're strong

Erik: Mhmmm

Me: And warm

Erik: Yea...

Me: *Falls asleep*

Erik: Why is it your always falling asleep in my arms. I mean last time you were drunk but this time, oh well. I suppose you deserve sleep, you did well tonight. *Puts me in bed* Good Night

_And that's pretty much how the concert went. I complained, played my ipod, and turned pages the whole concert. And no, I didn't actually sing that version of Silent Night, but I did sing the actual lyrics during the sing along. Mr. Pracher and my mom said I have a beautiful voice. btw, I actually did know what we are doing tomorrow. Phantom's gonna come to school with me, and we're gonna have him kill my principal because nobody likes her anyway. So stick around and REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

18 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_Dream Come True?_

Me: Ok Phantom, here's your big chance to be considered a hero

Erik: What do I have to do?

Me: Well, get your punjab, we're going to my school

Erik: I'd rather not go to school with you. Seeing the source of your crazy behavior sounds unpleasant

Me: THAT'S the spirit! Let's go!

*We head to school and meet Allison*

Allison: HEYY!

Me: Hi. Ok, I got the Phantom and his weapon of choice

Allison: Awesome!

Me: Yea it totally is!

Erik: Well what are we doing? What does this have to do with Christmas?

Me: Christmas is the season of giving right?

Erik: Yes I suppose so

Me: So, what our plan is, is that you are going to kill our principal

Erik: That's not giving, it's taking

Me: Ah! But the catch is that by taking her life, you'll be giving all the students in my school freedom, joy, and happiness

Allison: Yea! So just go and do it!

Me: I don't think he should go DO it. He should just kill her

Erik: I still don't understand why me 'Doing' things is so funny

Me: Don't worry about it

Allison: Yea hun, It'll be ok!

*Pointing at lady down the hall*

Me: There she is! GET HER!

*Phantom runs and attacks our principal in the middle of the hallway. All the kids standing in the hall watch and cheer*

Erik: Ok she's dead, Now what?

Me: Now we run!

Erik: *Looks around at people* You didn't see anything right?

Students: Nope. YOU'RE OUR HERO!

*We all shrug and walk away*

Me: See? Isn't taking to give just great?

Allison and Erik: Suuuuure

Me: I mean, we're not even going to get like arrested or anything

Erik: I hate to disappoint you but I didn't actually kill her. I just tightened the lasso to cut off her air. If they've gotten the thing off her by now she should be alright

Me: Yea, but with a crushed windpipe she'll have to leave!

Allison: Oh that's just WONDERFUL Gabby!

Me: I know, I know

Erik: Well now that I'm here in this horrible place you call school. What are we doing?

Me: Well, I'm leaving you in the band room for the rest of the day because me and Allison have class

Erik: Damn

Me: HEY! Watch the Language!

Allison: You tell him Gabby!

Erik: Fine...

*Suddenly I hear someone calling my name faintly. I wake up*

Erik: Gabby!

Me: Huh? What?

Erik: Are you alright?

Me: What are you talking about?

Erik: You got knocked out in the barn

Me: Is that why I'm on the couch?

Erik: Mhmmm

Me: Ow, What happened?

Erik: Well, you and your sister were messing around and she dropped a haybale on you

Me: *Starts getting angry* WHAT? I'LL KILL HER

Erik: Don't get up! Please I don't want you to hurt yourself

Me: Is that why you're holding my hand?

Erik: Sorry

Me: *Smiles and blushes* No No, It's ok. You can, you know if you'd like.

Erik: Alright. If you say so

Me: Did you carry me up here from the barn?

Erik: Yes I did

Me: I hope you weren't too worried

Erik: No I was quite alright

*My sister walks through room*

Hannah: No he wasn't! He was crying over you for nearly half an hour!

*She leaves*

Me: Phantom!

Erik: I'm sorry if I was worried. What if you'd been badly hurt? Being stuck in a hospital room for the next 18 days would have been boring!

Me: Oh I'm sure! Did you read my story about Cesar a few times or something? Because the Phantom I know would not be acting like this even if I was knocked out

Erik: No, I just...

Me: What?

Erik: Um...

Me: I'm waiting

EriK: Well...

Me: For crying out loud Phantom just tell me!

Erik: I care about you

Me: Awww really? That's so sweet

Erik: *Blushes*

Me: I'm tired

Erik: Yea I know

Me: Hey. Did you come to school with me earlier?

Erik: Yes I did. Don't you remember?

Me: Did you kill our principal?

Erik: I didn't kill anyone

Me: Oh, so that part was a dream?

Erik: I think you should stay home tomorrow

Me: No I'm fine. Don't worry I have crazy dreams all the time! So, did you like our school

Erik: It was fine. Better than being stuck here watching tv all day

Me: I think you're starting to get the hang of modern technology though!

Erik: I suppose so

Me: Well, I guess today you sorta get a break from Christmas stuff

Erik: *Sigh* Thank God

Me: Awww come on be nice!

Erik: Fine...

Me: That's good. Now turn on the tv, I think Home Alone is on

Erik: Home Alone?

Me: Yea, you'll really like this movie

Erik: *Turns on tv* Christmas movie?

Me: Yep. You'll like it though!

Erik: Sure

Me: You know, you can sit on the couch. You kneeling next to me is no way to watch a movie

Erik: Where should I sit then

Me: Well, sit behind me so I can lean on you. You're a surprisingly good pillow

Erik: Fair enough

_And so Me and Phantom got a break from some of the Christmas stuff. But tomorrow will be the day I break out the mistletoe! Get ready Phantom! Cause I want kisses and lots of them! And there's PLENTY of doorways in my house! And yes, my sister HAS actually dropped a haybale on my head from a second story loft. I wasn't knocked out but it hurt like crazy! She suffered severely for her actions. Well, please review and stay tuned for tomorrow's adventure!_


	9. Chapter 9

17 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_Snowball Fights_

Me: Ok, we're going outside today, get your coat

Erik: Why? We're only going out to feed your ponies right?

Me: Heck no! There's snow on the ground. Not much, but just enough for today's activity

Erik: Um, alright

*We go outside*

Me: Oh hey, how about you just wait here for a moment, I'll be right back

Erik: Um, alright*

*I leave the Phantom standing out in the open while I sneak behind the house*

Me: *Makes a snowball*

Erik: Gabby?

Me: *Laughs darkly*

Erik: Gabby I hear you

Me: *Throws snowball and hits Phantom in the face*

Erik: HEY!

Me: *Steps out into the open and throws another snowball* Haha

Erik: You're mocking me!

Me: What you gonna do about it?

Erik: *Narrows eyes and slowly picks up a handful of snow*

Me: Phantom?

Erik: *Laughs and starts walking towards me*

Me: *Throws another snowball* Stay Back!

Erik: *Runs up and stuffs snow down my back*

Me: AHHHHHH COLD!

Erik: You, quite frankly deserved that

Me: Oh yea? Well then you deserve THIS! *Picks up huge snowball and hits Phantom, making him slip and fall on some ice*

Me: OWNED!

Erik: You don't own any part of me!

Me: *Throws snowball and hits him in the face* Yea, Now I think I do

Erik: No *Throws a snowball and hits me in the arm*

Me: HEY!

Erik: I was aiming for your head, but I don't know how you are after yesterday

Me: *Picks up a pile of snow* Just fine *Drops snow on Phantom, who'll still lying on the ground*

Erik: I hate snow

Me: Just wait till there's enough snow to go sledding

Erik: *Slowly picks up snow when I'm not looking* Oh really?

Me: Yea

Erik: *Throws snow at my face then gets up and runs*

Me: YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN FOR THAT!

Erik: I'd like to see you try!

Me: *Runs at Phantom* GET BACK HERE YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

*I chase the Phantom until I fall on my knees in the snow, panting*

Erik: Are you ok?

Me: *Huffing* Yea...

Erik: *Walks over and kneels in front of me* Are you sure?

Me: *Springs forward and tackles Phantom* Now I am. I took you down

Erik: *Looks slightly scared* What are you going to do?

Me: *Gets a large handful of snow* Stuff

*I begin stuffing Phantom's shirt with snow, he tries to escape but I don't let him go until his whole shirt is filled with snow*

Erik: I h hate y you!

Me: Aw, I'm sorry. Here we can go inside and get some NON caffeinated Hot Chocolate

Erik: I suppose that would make up for it

Me: Yes, it'll make up for it

Erik: I said I suppose

Me: Yea, and that's Phantom language for 'That will defiantly make up for it'

Erik: Curse your intelligence

Me: Thank you

_And so me and Phantom go inside, because he was cold and mostly because it was getting dark anyway. And he very much enjoyed his Non Caffeinated hot chocolate. Tomorrow I think we might do some more decorating, a christmas tree maybe? Can you believe I only have 17 more days with this stupid Phantom? Better take Phantom shopping soon. And for those of you who like the hyper Phantom (Pretty much everybody) don't worry! Expect the worse (And by worst I mean BEST) case of Phantom hyperness. So stick around!_


	10. Chapter 10

16 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_Wreaths and Future Plans_

Erik: What is your problem today?

Me: I missed the bus and got in trouble

Erik: You could have walked

Me: Which would you rather do, walk or skip school?

Erik: I would have been for getting a good education

Me: Oh shut up. It's friday so it don't matter anyway

Erik: Well at least you tried to do something productive

Me: Home schooling my brother and sister by teaching them the Phantom of the Opera isn't exactly productive

Erik: Well, they learned something

Me: It doesn't matter

Erik: Why are you so grumpy? Aren't I usually the grumpy one?

Me: Yea, but I'm tired

Erik: Is that your excuse for everything? You're tired all the time!

Me: I'm sorry if I'm a growing teenager who doesn't get enough sleep

Erik: Well we are doing something Christmassy today whether you like it or not!

Me: Since when do you care? And Christmassy?

Erik: It's a word! I say so! Now, we're going to hang some wreaths around the house

Me: Wonderful

Erik: Can't you at least TRY to be enthusiastic?

Me: No

Erik: Please?

Me: No

Erik: Do you even like Christmas that much?

Me: No

Erik: What about you family?

Me: No

Erik: You must be really bummed today

Me: I told you I was tired!

Erik: THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!

Me: Whatever, hang your stinking wreaths

Erik: They don't stink!

Me: They smell like Pine Freshener

Erik: Maybe because they're made of PINE

Me: That's nice

Erik: Fine, then you can wear this wreath on your head

*Puts a wreath on my head and one around my neck*

Me: Yipee

Erik: You know, you acting all depressed is bringing me down

Me: Actually it's doing the opposite. You seem more cheery and excitable when I act like you

Erik: This is an act?

Me: Kinda, I really am tired though

Erik: Oh. Well are you going to hang wreaths now?

Me: Nope

Erik: Why?

Me: Because while trying to convince me to be cheery you hung them all

Erik: Oh, I guess I did

Me: Do you wanna do something now?

Erik: Like what?

Me: We could break out the mistletoe?

Erik: NO! That's the last thing I want to do!

Me: Fine. But I'm a patient person when it comes to dealing with things like this, soon there will be mistletoe and you will kiss me!

Erik: And you WANT that?

Me: Yea, and so do about a million other Phangirls

Erik: What does that mean?

Me: Well, I'm kinda short on cash for Christmas shopping. So I'm gonna charge $5 a phangirl to 'Kiss the Phantom'

Erik: WHAT?

Me: Oh look, I can practically see them lining up already!

Erik: When is this happening?

Me: Monday

Erik: Lord help me!

Me: He won't help you. I paid him to keep his mouth shut

Erik: You can't do that!

Me: You're right, I just wanted to make you hopeless

Erik: Great...

Me: It is great. Because after all the Phangirls leave, I'm leaving the mistletoe up, and then I'll have you ALL to myself!

Erik: ...

Me: Just be happy you have admirers. Seriously, I don't know anybody who would want to put up with you

Erik: You have been

Me: I'm just that tolerant. You have no idea what I deal with on regular basis

Erik: I could guess?

Me: Yea, but you'd guess wrong

Erik: Ok

Me: By the way, another Christmas Concert on Tuesday

Erik: I really don't like these plans. What's tomorrow

Me: Well, I'm going caroling again. You're gonna stay here by yourself

Erik: Myself?

Me: Yep

Erik: Good *Evil smile crosses face*

Me: Oh dear, maybe I should rethink tomorrow *Yawns* Nah, I'll just go take a nap

_For those of you who like Hyper Phantom, get ready for tomorrow. It will be the ULTIMATE Caffeinated Phantom. Though keep in mind, after he gets hyper he gets depressed, so, we'll have to be careful. Also, any Phangirls who wanna 'Kiss the Phantom' message me and I'll give you first grabs! So, let the insanity begin! Stay Tuned, this is going to get CRAZY!_


	11. Chapter 11

14 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS (I was off by a day, sorry)

_No Caffeine for Phantoms_

Me: I'm Hom... *Drops to the floor as flying shoe narrowly misses my head*

Me: What the hell is going on in here?

Erik: *Runs down the hallway and picks me up* She's Back She's Back She's BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Me: Oh No

Erik: *Jumps excitedly and talks too fast to understand* Oh Miss Gabby you're finally back I mean I knew you'd come back eventually but maybe I don't know I mean you took longer than I expected yes much longer indeed I expected you back a long time ago hey do you like bunnies I saw a picture of a bunny a few moments ago yes indeed I did how are you? I'm good I think we should have more drinks I'll get you some or you can get some I don't know

Me: Let's calm ourselves now. How about putting me down?

Erik: *Puts me down and stands shaking* Oh yes of course there I've put you down now but I don't understand why you'd want to be down I mean down is down but wouldn't you rather go up like in a plane I heard you like planes I think I'd like to fly in a plane of wait didn't we fly in a plane going to Disney world on your birthday and we almost died but I actually liked it even though I screamed like a girl, but that shouldn't be because all men scream like girls so wouldn't girls be screaming like guys? Hey have you ever eaten a bar of soap it's really good like really REALLY good it was very minty but gave me a bit of a tummy ache so I drank a lot more of that stuff you keep in the shiny cans

Me: Aw man you didn't drink all our... WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED IN HERE?

Erik: LA LA LA LA LA TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLEEEEEEE *Runs around screaming Christmas Carols*

Me: It looks like a tornado went through here *Steps on a soda can* A tornado who drank all of our soda

Erik: *Stops and starts jumping in place and talking fast* Oh so that's what it's called Soda? SODA SODA SODA ERIK LIKES SODA! Oh yes Miss Gabby is was so very good I drank one and it was all bubbly like Champagne only it didn't taste icky it tastes delicious like all the candy and sweet beautiful things in the world it was beautiful yes very VERY beautiful so beautiful.

Me: And then you drank a whole bottle of wine?

Erik: Oh yes yes *Hiccup* I did did DID because you ran out of Soda so I started drinking that and it wasn't as good no sir ree not that great at all but it made me feel so good so very VERY good that I just drank lots of it and then I broke the bottle on that paper boat I made over there because that's what you're supposed to do then I sailed it in your sink

Me: You've flooded half the kitchen!

Erik: Oh yes yes I didn't know how to turn the water off so I let the water get big much MUCH big and it was wonderful I say, my boat went all around you kitchen yes it did but then I threw the wine bottle on it and it Sank like the titanic but I didn't know it was the titanic because I've never even heard of such a thing but then your brother told me yes he did and I read some stuff but then I used the book as a raft to save my boat but it didn't work so I was quite disappointed quite quite you know what I mean?

Me: Oh I know what you mean *Grabs Phantom by the collar and starts dragging him down to the basement*

Erik: *Hiccup* It's dark here yes quite very dark. I like dark but I also like light so I guess I like dark and light but I don't know because I like the dark but I also like the light so I guess I like both equally but maybe I like the dark a little better but I also like the light a lot too

Me: *Locks Phantom in an empty room* Alright, you're just going to stay in here for a little while ok?

Erik: DECK MY HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Me: *Leaves him screaming carols, rather poorly*

*2 hours later*

Me: Phantom? Are you ready to come out now?

Erik: I'm sad

Me: Mhmmmmm *Takes him back upstairs*

Me: Alright. Stay here in the kitchen for a minute, I'm going to get something

*I leave and then come back with a clipboard*

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Erik: Cutting myself

*Takes Phantom's Knife*

Me: NO!

Erik: But I'm sad

Me: You should have thought of that before you drank all our soda! By the Way! Guess who got in trouble for it? Guess who had to pick up your mess?

Erik: Christine

Me: ARE YOU SOME KIND OF STUPID IDIOT I HAD TO DO IT!

Erik: *Starts crying*

Me: Awww Honey I didn't mean it! Think of all the nice girls you'll get to meet on Monday!

Erik: *Cries Harder*

Me: No, come on we'll clean you all up tomorrow and then Monday think off all the pretty girls. Maybe Christine will come

Phangirls crowding outside my house: NOOOOOO!

Me: Maybe she won't. But don't cry, here tell me your life story again

Erik: *Tells me his whole life story*

Erik: Gabby?

Me: *Sleeping*

Erik: Hello?

Me: *Still Sleeping*

Erik: GABBY!

Me: Huh? Oh yea, see that clipboard?

Erik: Yes

Me: Read what it says and sign it, here's a pen

Erik: I, the Phantom of the Opera, swear to never again drink anything with caffeine in it because Phantom's should not have caffeine. Caffeine is bad for Phantoms and everyone associated with them. I am very sorry I drank it and I will not drink it again because it is wrong. Signed, O.G.

Me: Very good, now, carry me upstairs

Erik: No!

Me: Please?

Erik: Why can't you go upstairs by yourself

Me: I'm too tired

Erik: Fine

Me: Yay

_You asked for a caffeinated Phantom, you got one. We've all learned 2 very important things here today. 1. Never leave the Phantom home alone 2. Never give him anything with Caffeine in it, EVER! So, tomorrow we'll go do something cheery, like maybe some Ice Skating. And we'll clean him up, ladies. Get yourselves ready for Monday. If there's any specific thing you'd like to do or say to the Phantom when you get your turn, message me. Also, his only request if that you look nice *Sigh* that means I have to wear a dress. Alright, stick around and get your $5 ready for Monday! WOO!_


	12. Chapter 12

13 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS (Where the heck did the time go?)

_Christmas Trees_

Erik: Where have you been all day?

Me: Shopping

Erik: You look worn out

Me: *Flops onto bed* Mhmmm

Erik: You don't like shopping?

Me: Not when it's for concert dresses

Erik: Well did you find something?

Me: Yea

Erik: So you were trying on dresses?

Me: Mhmmm. I didn't really get any though. Just the black skirt and white blouse I needed

Erik: So you didn't, you know, get anything nice for tomorrow?

Me: I said I didn't buy a new dress, I never said I didn't already have one

Erik: Oh. Well what are we doing today?

Me: Decorating our Christmas Tree

Erik: *Gets Excited* Really? A REAL Christmas tree? With ornaments and tinsel and all that?

Me: Yea, why so excited?

Erik: Oh I LOVE Christmas Trees! I always had one in my lair!

Me: With all those candles?

Erik: Sure! It looked absolutely stunning every year I made sure it was perfect

Me: Oh great. Please don't tell me we're going to take HOURS to decorate this tree. I don't have it in me

Erik: Of Course it has to be perfect! It's a CHRISTMAS TREE!

Me: The ornaments are in that box, go ahead and start

*We start hanging some ornaments*

Erik: This tinsel is beautiful, so soft. Where did you get it?

Me: My parents got it like a thousand years ago. Be careful with it, can't get stuff like that anymore

Erik: That's a shame. It looks like a couple of these ornaments have seen better days as well

Me: They're old, doesn't mean they're not special

Erik: I never said they weren't special

Me: But that's what you implyed

Erik: Just shut up and help me decorate this thing

*2 hours later*

Me: I'm tired and it looks fine

Erik: NOOOOOO That ornament has to go THERE!

Me: Shut Up I could care less where it's supposed to go!

Erik: It is VERY important! Put it there

Me: THERE you happy?

Erik: NO because now the whole tree is off balance!

Me: Come on I'm tired!

Erik: NO! This tree has to be perfect!

Me: Fine!

*2 MORE hours later*

Me: I'm done with this

Erik: NO! You get back here little missy!

Me: WHAT?

Erik: There are still more ornaments to be hung!

Me: We already have most of them up! Come on seriously!

Erik: Just help me hang these upper ones! I can't really reach them

Me: You're bluffin

Erik: No, I really can't reach

Me: Well we need a ladder

Erik: Your brother took the ladder

Me: So now what?

Erik: I don't know

Me: Well this was YOUR brilliant idea for me to help you hang the upper ones so here, lift me onto your shoulders

Erik: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Me: You're strong right?

Erik: Sure...

Me: Good, then we're all set

Erik: I really don't think this will work so good

Me: At least I'm not wearing a skirt

Erik: I suppose that's true...

Me: YOUR SICK!

Erik: What?

Me: I know exactly what you're thinking you wish I WERE in a skirt!

Erik: Me? I would never think such a thing! I have too much respect for women to do that!

Me: Well you've been here in the 21st century for almost half a month, so I wouldn't be surprised if you had a change of heart!

Erik: Are we really arguing about this?

Me: YES WE ARE!

Erik: I think you should take a nap...

Me: Just lift me up there so I can hang these last few things

*I get up on the Phantom's shoulders*

Me: Wow you really are strong!

Erik: Just hurry up already!

Me: Ok hold still

*I hang the last few ornaments*

Erik: Ok can I put you down now?

Me: Nah, I kinda like the view from up here

*Phantom dumps me on the couch*

Me: Hey!

Erik: Oops, terribly sorry miss

Me: Ha ha so funny!

Erik: Is that a hint of sarcasm I detect in your voice?

Me: Ha! It ain't a hint love

Erik: Love?

Me: Seriously? Whatever I'm going to bed

Erik: Doesn't our tree look great?

Me: Sure, you made it perfect

Erik: I know I did. You see? This tree would be nothing if I wasn't here

Me: Not really. I think it looks the same as it usually does every year

Erik: WHAT? This won't do at all! Take all the ornaments down we have to do it over!

Me: *Cries* NOOOOOOOOOO

*4 Hours later*

Erik: There, How about NOW?

Me: *Sleeping on the Couch*

Erik: Gabby? Hello?

Me: *Still sleeping*

Erik: GABBY!

Me: What?

Erik: I finished

Me: Looks wonderful

Erik: Do you really think it's perfect?

Me: Yes. It's perfect, there's no tree like it in the whole world

Erik: Why thank you miss Gabby

Me: You're quite welcome. Now, we have a long day tomorrow

Erik: I'll say. Look outside the window...

*I get up and walk over to the window. There's already a line winding down the road outside my house*

Me: Do these people have a life or what?

Erik: *Starts getting nervous* I don't know just please send them away

Me: *Throws open the window* YO! GET OFF MY PROPERTY YOU BUNCH OF FREE LOADERS! HE'S NOT KISSING NOBODY UNTIL TOMORROW! *Slams window shut* I don't know if that worked or not

Erik: There's selling refreshments and t-shirts!

Me: Oh dear...

_Alright you crazy Phangirls, tomorrow's the big day! Phantom's really nervous, so remember to be polite and not scare him too much. After all, he's only a man. I'll make sure he's polite as well and make sure he looks all good. I'm thinking tux and a cape, but you can tell me what you'd like to see him in. Anyway, get ready, tomorrow is gonna be INSANE!_


	13. Chapter 13

12 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_Mistletoe Time!_

Me: Honey stop shaking you look fine!

Erik: I don't want to do this

Me: Oh come on, all these girls came just for you!

Erik: That's what scares me. Just look at their crazed faces, they look like a pack of wild animals

Me: Yea, but they're a NICE looking pack of animals. I mean open your eyes! These girls got all dressed up just to have a minute of your time

Erik: And in that minute they wish to kiss me and do who knows what to me!

Me: Don't worry. I got my friend Allison on standby just in case

Erik: She's sitting in a lawn chair eating popcorn!

Me: I know! This is gonna be entertaining!

Erik: *Starts crying* Please don't make me do this!

Me: *Hugs him* Aw come on, you're gonna look bad if you cry in front of all your phans. You're starting to sound a bit too much like Christine

Erik: *Cries harder*

Me: Oh come on, I thought you were the big scary Phantom of the Opera? Surely you can give out a few hundred kisses

Erik: *Stops crying* Well, I suppose you're right. How come you're not dressed up? Don't you want a kiss too?

Me: Not now. We're wasting too much time *Starts fixing his cape* Ok you're looking good.

Erik: Um, ok.

Me: Ok, just stand right here under the front door where I've hung the mistletoe. I'll pass them up to you one by one

Erik: Uh, Alright I can do this

Me: Alright, I'm gonna go get them in an orderly fashion. You just take some deep breaths and relax, you look fine

Erik: Ok

Me: *Opens the door and stands in front of the millions of Phangirls* ALRIGHT LISTEN UP HERE'S HOW IT'S GONNA GO! I want you all to get in a SINGLE FILE LINE, and you will each come up ONE AT A TIME and you have 30 seconds to do whatever you want with him! Ready?

*Crowd starts screaming and gets into a line*

Me: Ok Phantom, I'm gonna start letting them come now

Erik: *Swallows nervously*

*Little Luxa walks up*

Little Luxa: Hi!

Erik: Um, Uh Hello

Little Luxa: *Kisses Phantom*

Erik: *Starts shaking*

Little Luxa: Aww you don't have to be scared! *Hugs Phantom*

Me: Ok 30 seconds is up! NEXT

*Celtic Authoress of America*

Authoress: Are you ok?

Erik: Um, uh, yes, I mean, yea, uh...

Authoress: *Kisses Phantom* How about now?

Erik: Yea well um uh. You look beautiful?

Authoress: Aw thank you!

Me: Okay. See Phantom this isn't so bad? Next?

*Phangirl Phyco comes up jumping up and down excitedly*

Phangirl Phyco: Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm Mckenzie! But you can call me Mcz for short if you want! *shakes uncontrollably* I'm so happy to meet you I mean I'm like like so so so excited! Like I just had a bunch of soda so if I'm hyper please ignore that. Do you like soda? Well I like totally LOVE soda! Not as much as I love you of course! Did you see that alien-platypus-zebra! Sooo cool right? I have a plush of you and I like... OH! Right! *scrunches eyes and puckers lips out really far while leaning towards Phantom*

Erik: *Kisses Phangirl Phyco* Mademoiselle if I might suggest you have Miss Gabby write you up a paper saying you won't have caffeine anymore. It does wonders it really does. I loved soda too but apparently it's bad for Phantoms and everyone associated with them. Which I assume means Phangirls too. So please miss, if you would not drink anymore caffeine you would make me very happy.

Me: Ok ok Come on move it along. We got like a million other Phangirls here waiting!

*Anonymos walks up*

Erik: Hello miss

Anonymos: *Kisses Phantom and screeches* OMG I JUST KISSED THE PHANTOM!

Erik: Yes you did

*Anonymos runs off screaming*

Me: Well that was certainly fast

*Neverland Child walks up*

Neverland Child: Um, hi!

Erik: Hello. You look, um, pretty

Neverland Child: *Laughs* Aw, thank you!

Erik: I assume you want me to kiss you too?

Neverland Child: Well we're standing under the mistletoe silly!

Erik: *Kisses Neverland Child*

Neverland Child: *Grabs Phantom and makes him kiss her longer*

Erik: *Looks around desperately for help*

Neverland Child: *Lets go of Phantom* Well that was weird. My first kiss from a man with heart of stone! But it was worth it *Bats eyes at Phantom*

Erik: Um, the pleasure was all mine?

Me: Ok Neverland Child, let someone else have a turn now

*Vaxnashan comes up*

Erik: Hello...

Vaxnashan: *Cuts Phantom off and kissed him for the full 30 seconds* Gotta make it count!

Erik: I'll say...

Me: You need a break or can you keep going?

Erik: Send up another I suppose

*Elizabeth Manette comes up*

Elizabeth Manette: Hey Phantom!

Erik: Hello miss

Elizabeth Manette: Can you kiss me now?

Erik: Um, sure *Kisses Elizabeth Manette* Are you alright?

Elizabeth Manette: Mhmm, I'm just trying not to scream with glee because that might scare you a lot

Erik: Oh don't worry miss I'm already petrified. I can't get much more afraid

Elizabeth Manette: Oh ok *Screams excitedly and starts jumping*

Me: Alright come along. Next up!

*ShoeychocolatXD comes up*

ShoeychocolatXD: Hey! My name's Kay Wisdom

Erik: Hello Miss Kay

ShoeychocolatXD: OMG You said my name!

Erik: Yes indeed I did!

ShoeychocolatXD: *Kisses Phantom* Bye!

*Cutejellybean132 comes along*

Erik: And what might your name be?

Cutejellybean132: Sarah

Erik: I'm Erik, the Phantom of the Opera

Cutejellybean132: I know!

Erik: Just trying to be formal

Cutejellybean132: Well don't be! *Kisses Phantom*

Me: Come on people! He's gonna need an ice pack pretty soon!

*EriksNewLove comes up*

Erik: You're my new love?

EriksNewLove: Yep

Erik: Um, alright *Kisses her*

EriksNewLove: *Screams and hugs him excitedly before running off*

Erik: How much more must I endure?

Me: Don't worry. It will all be ok

*Erik's Other Love comes*

Erik: Hello. You're my other love?

Erik's Other Love: Yep

Erik: Well um, you're beautiful?

Erik's Other Love: AWWW THANK YOU! *Kisses him*

Erik: Um, uh you're welcome?

*After all the phangirls go through the last one comes up, ILoveDrac*

ILoveDrac: Hola

Erik: I don't speak spanish. I only know french and english

ILoveDrac: I know a little english

Erik: Ok, well let's just not talk, I'll just kiss you *Kisses ILoveDrac*

ILoveDrac: *Runs off screaming excitedly in spanish*

Me: I told you they came a long way to see you!

Erik: WOAH!

Me: What?

Erik: It's just that you...

Me: Yes?

Erik: You're in a dress!

Me: *Laughs* Yea, I changed while you were dealing with the last few Phangirls

Erik: You look um... Beautiful

Me: Really?

Erik: Yea, I mean, I think, I'm not really sure if

Me: Hey, relax. We're the only two people here

Erik: Oh, yea

Me: Well?

Erik: Well?

Me: *Kisses Phantom passionately* Was that too much?

Erik: No?

Me: Ok just checking *Wraps arms around his neck and kisses him again*

Erik: Can we go get dinner or something?

Me: Might as well, I mean we're all dressed up

Erik: There's only one problem

Me: What?

Erik: Well in order to leave the house we have to go under the mistletoe again

Me: Oh...

*We walk under the mistletoe and he kisses me on the cheek*

Me: *blushes*

Erik: Now who's nervous?

Me: Me? I'm not nervous!

Erik: What if I told you that I was driving

Me: You got your license?

Erik: Of Course!

Me: Well... Just make sure not to crash my mom's car and we should be ok

Erik: Yep

_Well, there you have it, you bunch of loonies got your chance with the Phantom. And guess what? HE WASN'T TOTALLY SCARRED FOR LIFE! I mean, maybe he WAS a bit scarred for life but you know, I think he'll recover. As for him not crashing my mom's car, we can all dream can't we? I hope she doesn't get TOO mad at me. So stick around for tomorrow's exciting installment of, well THIS!_


	14. Chapter 14

11 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS (Wow. We don't got much time!)

_Concerts and Bad Driving_

Me: WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE

*Car swerves*

Me: WATCH OUT FOR THE MAILBOX!

*Car goes on the other side of the road*

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE'RE GONNA DIE! *Starts hyperventilating*

Erik: If this were a horse we would be there already! Now calm down

Me: Calm down? I'm not the one trying to crash the car! WATCH OUT FOR THE PEOPLE!

*Phantom somehow manages to get us to the school parking lot in one piece*

Me: How am I supposed to trust you to drive us to the mall tomorrow if you can't even get to my school which is less than 5 minutes away from my house!

Erik: That took more than 5 minutes

Me: YOU WERE DRIVING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!

Erik: I actually think the other people were driving on the wrong side

Me: Whatever. Come on let's just find a seat in the auditorium

Erik: You have a nice school

Me: Eh, it's alright

Erik: I thought you liked school

Me: I do and I don't

Erik: Ok. Well I got a program and we've found our seats. Is Mr. Pracher here?

Me: Yea somewhere. I don't know, just Mrs. Gould's band is tonight.

Erik: When's Mr. Pracher and the high school?

Me: Our concert is Monday

Erik: The 20th? That's only 5 days before Christmas!

Me: Yea

Erik: Well. I'm quite excited for that one. I'm sure they will put on a better show than these, children

Me: It can't be THAT bad. I mean, I was just in this band last year!

Erik: And look how much better you are now that you've moved on!

Me: Hey! That's so mean!

Erik: I tell it how I see it

Me: Ok we better be quiet, it's starting

*Band comes on and starts playing their first song. We all clap after*

Me: That wasn't so bad

Erik: Is it over? My ears are BLEEDING

Me: No, there's more

Erik: Lord help me!

*Band finishes the rest of their songs and the choir comes out*

Erik: Is that your sister

Me: SHHhhhh! I don't want anyone to know I'm associated with her!

Erik: Why?

Me: I'd just rather not. I'm not really a family person

Erik: Same here! We have so much in common!

Me: Yea... Hey look there's a Phangirl!

Erik: WHERE? *Starts crying* PLEASE HELP ME!

Me: Shut up! The choir is starting

*Choirs sings all their songs*

Me: Well that, was terrible

Erik: Obviously. This choir director has no skill

Me: Oh yea, that's the sorta 3rd wheel in the music department. I'm not gonna mention his name because he makes me so angry sometimes

Erik: Really?

Me: Yea. If Mr. Pracher were smart he'd take over this choir too. It's a disaster

Erik: Oh course

Me: Well now we get food!

Erik: Really?

Me: Yea, the kiddies are having a reception

Erik: Good! Will there be caffeine?

Me: Not for Phantoms

Erik: But I've been a good Phantom!

Me: Ah ah ah! Remember what the paper said?

Erik: Caffeine is bad for Phantoms

Me: That's right. Caffeine is wrong

Erik: I'd still like to have some

Me: Perhaps in a few days, under my supervision, in a padded room

Erik: YES! SCORE 1 FOR PHANTOM!

Me: Alright, now, we're going to use your Phantom skills for something very important

Erik: What?

Me: Smuggle as much food as you can and make a run for it!

Erik: Right.

*We steal most of the cookies and things they had at the reception and make a run for the car*

Me: GO GO GO They're right behind us!

Erik: *Jumps into drivers seat and starts the car*

Me: *Jumps in shotgun* DRIVE!

*He steps on the gas and we speed out of the parking lot*

Me: WATCH OUT FOR THE STOP SIGN!

*Narrowly misses stop sign*

Me: WATCH OUT FOR THE... *Crash* Lamp post...

Erik: Sorry *Backs up the car and drives very slowly the rest of the way home

*We get out to asses the damage*

Erik: Aw it's just a little scratch!

Me: DUDE! That's like not a scratch! We're gonna get in SO much trouble!

Erik: Just paint over it!

Me: With what? You gotta pay to get a car painted

Erik: Well let's take it somewhere to be fixed!

Me: Not at this hour of the night!

Erik: Well what do you want me to do about it?

Me: Don't you have some sort of magical Phantom trick to fix it?

Erik: We'll just have to get up really early tomorrow morning and drive it somewhere to get it fixed

Me: Let's just drive more carefully. I don't even know how you managed to get a license

Erik: I uh, I didn't

Me: What do you mean?

Erik: Well, I kinda stole it after I failed my drivers test

Me: SERIOUSLY?

Erik: Yea

Me: It looks like a regular license to me!

Erik: That's what the police officer told me when he gave me a ticket yesterday after I drove out of the test

Me: We're gonna be in so much trouble

Erik: Happy Holidays?

Me: Yea...

_Hm, not only can Phantoms not drink caffeine, but apparently they can't drive either. FINALLY, a concert where I can actually just watch and enjoy myself! Next Monday is my holiday concert, and as a special treat for the holidays, I'll have someone record a song from my band and choir just for you guys! The links will be posted on my profile when I get them and you will be notified on here. So, thanks for the reading and reviews. And KEEP READING the EXCITING Chistmas adventures of ME AND THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!_


	15. Chapter 15

10 DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS (Better get your shopping done soon)

_Adventures in the Mall_

Me: GAH! *Angrily snaps pencil in half and chucks it across the car*

Erik: What's your problem?

Me: STUPID TEACHERS ATE ALL MY COOKIES!

Erik: They weren't technically your cookies

Me: YES THEY WERE! THEY WERE PROMISED TO ME YESTERDAY!

Erik: Let's calm down. I'm trying to drive

Me: I WANT COOKIES!

Erik: We'll get cookies when we get to this 'mall' so just CALM DOWN!

Me: Calm Down? How can I calm down when they ATE ALL MY COOKIES?

Erik: Well at least I'm not driving on the wrong side of the road again!

Me: Yea, the guy who repainted the car taught you how to drive when I was at school

Erik: I still can't believe that paint job was almost $500

Me: Yea, it was. No thanks to you!

Erik: Well here we are

Me: Yea

*We park and go in*

Erik: Wow

Me: Yes Phantom, this is called a Mall

Erik: So many stores

Me: Just wait till we start shopping!

Erik: *Starts walking through the mall* So much stuff

Me: Yea, you can find just about anything here

Erik: What's that over there?

Me: That's a movie theater

Erik: *Gasps* What's THAT!

Me: That's a 'Build a Bear Workshop'. Where best friends are made

Erik: Really? OH I WANT A BEST FRIEND!

Me: I thought I was your best friend?

Erik: No! You're just a regular friend. I want a BEST FRIEND

Me: Fine

Erik: So can you take me to 'build a bear' now?

Me: Yea I guess

*We go in*

Me: Ok, you just pick out the animal you want

*He goes and carefully examines each animal before settling on a Husky*

Erik: It's only a skin! It's been gutted! This simply will not do!

Me: Honey you gotta put stuffing in it *I take it from it and the lady stuffs it to the Phantom's liking*

Me: Ok, here's the heart. Now you gotta do all this lady says with it, and the thing will be your best friend

Erik: YAY!

*He does all the silly things the lady tells him, then puts the heart in the Husky*

Me: Ok, now we can dress him. And then we can do some REAL Christmas shopping. You know the thing we actually came here to DO?

Erik: Fine Fine

*Phantom goes and dressed the Husky up in a tux with a rose, and makes a white half mask for it*

Erik: Can I make the certificate thing?

Me: Yea, but only because I like making them

*We fill out the birth certificate*

Me: What'd you name it?

Erik: Erik Jr.

Me: Of Course

*We leave with Erik Jr. in the little house box after paying*

Me: Now that you've done THAT. Let's do some real shopping

Erik: Well what exactly do we have to get

Me: I don't know. I just gotta get stuff for my whole family

Erik: There's only 10 days till Christmas. Why did you wait so long?

Me: Sorry! I've been busy with you!

Erik: Well, I'm sure Erik Jr. will help us find stuff!

Me: Leave it in the box for now, people will stare if they see a grown man walking around with a stuffed animal

Erik: So they don't care that I'm in a mask, but if I carry around a stuffed animal I'm suddenly a freak?

Me: Yea pretty much

Erik: Why's there a line here

Me: It's the line to meet Santa

Erik: There's no such thing as Santa

Me: SHHHHhhhh those kids don't know that

Erik: Well can I maybe, meet santa?

Me: Tomorrow

Erik: Ok. Well we'd better go buy some stuff now

*about 2 hours later*

Me: Erik?

Erik: I'm here

Me: Where were you?

Erik: I just wandered over there

Me: Ok. Well next time I go to the bathroom just stay where I tell you alright?

Erik: Fine. Do we have everything now?

Me: No. I have to get a few more things

*2 more hours later*

Me: Well, the mall is closed now

Erik: What happened to a few things?

Me: A few things in my house is more than a few things

Erik: This is kinda heavy

Me: Oh shut up and act like a man

*We put the stuff in the car*

Erik: That wasn't very eventful

Me: Nope

Erik: Well it sure beats what we were going to do

Me: Don't worry. We ARE going ice skating. And since I suck at skating, I've invited a couple phangirls to come help us

Erik: *Swallows nervously* A couple?

Me: More like anybody who feels up to it. Which I'm sure is all of them

Erik: Lord help me!

Me: Oh relax. You'll be fine! Just, skate fast

Erik: I don't know how to skate at all!

Me: Oh well. Maybe you can ask Santa for lessons tomorrow when you go see him

Erik: *Starts holding Erik Jr.*

Me: COME ON DRIVE ALREADY!

Erik: Fine! But you have to hold Erik Jr.!

Me: Alright *He puts Erik Jr. on my lap and starts driving*

Erik: Hold him nicely

Me: I know I know...

_It's a good thing he got those driving lessons, no more hitting random lamp posts! Be prepared for more Erik Jr. By the way, any guesses on where Phantom was when I went to the bathroom for a minute? Seriously, I was gone for a second and he was gone. Obviously not wandering around. Anybody up for ice skating? That will be on Saturday. Well thanks for reading for today. And yea, you procrastinators like me who haven't shopped yet better get on it! _


	16. Chapter 16

9 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS (Woo! Single Digits!)

_Santa Claus_

Erik: *Starts shaking me* Gabby wake up

Me: What?

Erik: We're at the mall now!

Me: Mhmmm

Erik: Get up! Me and Erik Jr. Want to see SANTA!

Me: I thought you said yesterday that Santa wasn't real

Erik: But he is! I seen him!

Me: Fine fine *I get out of the car and begin walking through the parking lot with Phantom and Erik Jr.*

Erik: Oh Erik Jr. aren't you so excited? *Presses Erik Jr.'s Paw*

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Masquerade, Paper faces on Parade, Masquerade, Hide your face so the world will never find you!

Me: I can't believe you actually sang that and put it inside him yesterday

Erik: Oh yea, if you press his other paw you get 'Music of the Night' and his right foot gives you 'Phantom of the Opera' and the left foot he sings 'Point of No Return'

Me: That's one musical Husky

Erik: I know! I'm trying to get him a contract on broadway

Me: Good Luck with that...

*We get in line to see Santa*

Erik: Are you going to go sit on Santa's lap?

Me: Nope

Erik: What? ARE YOU MAD? Why?

Me: I'm too old

*Phantom shoves me up to Santa when it's our turn. I sit on Santa's lap*

Santa: HO HO HO! What would you like for Christmas little girl?

Me: *Whispering so the Phantom won't hear* I want you to treat that full grown man and the toy like little kids. He's my uncle and he has some, mental problems.

Santa: *Whispering* I'll do it for $20

Me: $15 and a pack of gum

Santa: Deal

*I smiled for my picture and the Phantom goes and sits on Santa's lap*

Santa: HO HO HO! What would YOU like for Christmas little boy?

Erik: Oh My. Nobody has ever asked me before. Um, For Christmas I'd like Christine Daae to love me

*All the Phangirls standing by grown in annoyance, and so does Santa*

Santa: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else

Erik: Oh, well them for Christmas I'd like a plasma screen tv and the full first season of Spongebob Squarepants

Santa: Ho ho ho. Well, if you've been a good little boy this year I'm sure you'll get one

*Santa and the Phantom get their picture taken*

Erik: Ok Erik Jr., tell Santa what you'd like for Christmas

Erik Jr.: *Sings* THE PhANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE, INSIDE MY MIND

Santa: So you want tickets to see Phantom of the Opera, good choice! I'm sure if you've been good you'll get some

*Santa and Erik Jr. get their picture taken. I buy the pictures and we begin to head home*

Me: I'll never live this down...

Erik: Look at my picture! Wait till I show Christine, I bet SHE never met Santa before!

*We drive home*

Me: I'm going to bed

Erik: What? Why?

Me: I'm exhausted ok?

Erik: Not ok! I'm gonna be bored!

Me: Well, we're making cookies tomorrow, why don't you go look up some cookie recipes

Erik: Fine...

*I go to bed*

Erik: *Starts looking through our cookbooks and notices a can of pepsi sitting on the kitchen table* Surely she won't mind if I have a sip *Drinks who can*

Erik: Wow that's good! Erik Jr., Suddenly I want to run! CHASE MEEEE! *Starts running around kitchen laughing*

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Past the Point of No Return, No Backward Glances, Our Games of Make Believe are at an End

Me: *Comes into the kitchen rubbing eyes* I was barely asleep for 5 minutes. PHANTOM! Did you drink a soda?

Erik: Oh, now I'm sad

Me: Damn right you're sad! *Grabs his shirt collar and Erik Jr. and starts dragging them upstairs*

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Nighttime, Sharpens, Heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. Silently the senses, abandon their defenses...

Me: Yea, It's nighttime alright *Drags Phantom and Erik Jr. into my room* Now, you're gonna sit here where I can keep an eye on you!

Erik: Ok...

Me: *Gets in bed and falls asleep*

Erik: Well Erik Jr., I guess this means I won't get my plasma screen, because I've been a bad boy

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Masquerade, Paper Faces on Parade, Masquerade, Hide your face so the world will never find you!

_BAD PHANTOM! Caffeine is BAD! Oh well, DANG does he have Erik Jr. rigged up or what? I want a build a bear that does that! By the way, No you do not have to pay to come ice skating. And you're all invited. MESSAGE ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY/DO. I can't write that good unless you tell me what you want to do. So yea, you can pretty much so whatever you want with him within the confines of the ice rink. So put your creative imaginations to work and we'll see ya next time on, COUNTDOWN TO CHRISTMAS!_


	17. Chapter 17

8 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_Cookies_

Me: Today we're gonna make some cookies I guess...

Erik: Are you alright? You seem sorta, sad

Me: Just a tough day

Erik: I know you had to go to school blind but look! I found you glasses for you

Me: *Puts glasses on* Thanks. But that's not really the reason I'm sad

Erik: You wanna talk about it?

Me: Let's just make the cookies first

Erik Jr.: *Sings* THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE! INSIDE YOUR MIND

Me: No Erik Jr., that's not it either

Erik: Well I don't think you should go near the kitchen if you're sad. I mean, remember what happens when I get sad?

Me: Fine I'll tell you. It's my band teacher...

Erik: Mr. Pracher? But I thought you liked him?

Me: I do. He's like a 2nd father to me. But, well today he really kinda shot me down during band

Erik: How so?

Me: I play Bass Clarinet. There's only 1 other Bass player besides me, and since she's 1 grade ahead of me she always gets all the solo parts and gets all the credit even if we play together

Erik: She always has done that though. Since you were in elementary if I recall

Me: That's right. And I've always been fine with that, because she was always a better player than me. But now we are equals, so shouldn't we be treated that way? Instead of me always being 2nd best? There's a song that has 2 bass solos in it. One in the beginning, and 1 at the end. Shouldn't I get one, and she gets the other? That would be fair wouldn't it?

Erik: I suppose I see where you're coming from. But why so upset now? The concert is on Monday

Me: I know. It's because he changed the song on me last minute and almost made me cry during band today

Erik: I'm sorry

Me: Don't be, it's not your fault. I gave Mr. Pracher a letter telling him how I felt, hopefully he read it and we can come up with a compromise. He's a reasonable guy

Erik: Yes. So now that we've talked, can we make cookies now?

Me: *Laughs a little* Oh Alright. We'd actually better make some extras. The Phangirls coming skating with us might want some

Erik: Ok

*We stare at a recipe card for sugar cookies... or at least we think*

Me: Do you speak chinese?

Erik: I actually think it's arabic

Me: Do they have cookies out there?

Erik: Maybe it's japanese?

Me: No, I think it's... Russian

Erik: No way this is Russian

Me: Well then what is it?

Erik: How should I know?

Me: Didn't you travel the world or something?

Erik: Doesn't mean that I know what this says! Heck it might not even be a recipe for cookies!

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Past, the Point of No Return, No Backward Glances, our Games of Make Believe are at an End

Me: SHUT UP ERIK JR.!

Erik Jr.: *Falls over*

Erik: *Gasps* Oh Poor Erik Jr. *Picks him up and sits him back up nicely* There, all better

Me: Give me a break. WAIT! I think I found a recipe in English!

Erik: That's dutch

Me: What about this one

Erik: This is French, but I can read it

Me: Good, is it for cookies?

Erik: No... It's um, for...

Me: What?

Erik: Why do you have a french recipe for a wedding cake?

Me: How the heck should I know. Well it doesn't matter. I found my grandma's recipe for sugar cookies. These things are AMAZING!

Erik: Good let's make them

*We put the ingredients together and get dough*

Me: I think we should make some shapes

Erik: But we can fit more on the tray if we have just plain circles

Me: Shapes

Erik: Circles

Me: Shapes

Erik: Circles

Me: SHAPES

Erik: CIRCLES

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Masquerade!

Both: SHUT UP ERIK JR.!

Me: SHAPES

Erik: CIRCLES

Me: SHAPES

Erik: CIRCLES

Me: CIRCLES

Erik: SHAPES

Me: HA!

Erik: Fine...

*We make some stars, christmas tree, and snowman shaped cookies*

Me: They're beautiful

Erik: Sure...

Me: You're just mad cause they're not circles!

Erik: It doesn't matter just bake them

*We bake the cookies and they come out perfect*

Me: Ok, we just gotta sprinkle some colored sugar on top and we got cookies for tomorrow

Erik: *Stuffs face with 3 cookies. Mouth Full* Tomorrow?

Me: Don't talk with your mouth full!

Erik Jr.: Nighttime, Sharpens, Heightens each sensation. Darkness Stirs, and Wakes Imagination. Silently the Senses, Abandon their defenses

Me: Ok. Well that was a pretty uneventful day

Erik: Uneventful?

Me: Yea, I mean, I complained a little, we made some cookies

Erik: I'm sure tomorrow will be a different story

Me: Me too. I haven't been ice skating in years, and last time I went I hung onto the wall the whole time and almost skated into a Hockey Game

Erik: That's terrible

Me: It was

Erik: Can I have another cookies now?

Erik Jr.: ...

Me: No. And neither can you Erik Jr.!

_Well. There's today's uneventful day. TOMORROW ICE SKATING! LAST CHANCE TO MESSAGE ME AND SAY WHAT YOU WANT! By the way, the band complain thing is real, that really pissed me off today, enough that I almost didn't update this because I just wanted to crawl into my room and never come out. But I would never do that to you all! So, I hope you enjoyed today's cookie baking adventure. Now that we're in the single digits, I thought I'd add a little something..._

**Question of the Day: What other things do YOU think Erik Jr. should say?**


	18. Chapter 18

7 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS (Only a week! WOO)

_Ice Skating_

Erik: NO! I don't know how to skate! *Clings to the wall as mad Phangirls try to yank him off

Me: Go on Phantom, they only want to help you!

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love You

Me: Um, Erik Jr.?

Erik: Yea, I added some sounds to him

Cutejellybean132: Oh, *Evil Grin* Let me see Erik Jr. for a minute

Erik: Um, I don't think Erik Jr. would like to

Cutejellybean132: *Takes Erik Jr.* Awww, Isn't he so cute? *Throws Erik Jr. across the ice rink*

Erik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Jumps off the wall and tries to save Erik Jr.*

ShoeyChocolatXD: You need some help?

Erik: *Falls flat on his face* No!

Anonymos: Are you sure?

Erik: *Tries to stand but falls again* No!

*ShoeyChocolatXD and Anonymos help him over to Erik Jr.*

Erik: Cutejellybean132 KILLED ERIK JR.! *Cries*

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Why so silent good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?

Erik: YAY! He lives!

Me: Maybe Erik Jr. should stay off the ice now?

Little Luxa: Ooooo! He can hang out with MY build a bear! She's a bunny named Christine!

Erik: Ok! *Puts Erik Jr. next to Bunny Christine* Now you be good Erik Jr.!

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Angel of Music, Guide and Guardian, Grant to me your, glory!

Elizabeth Manette: Who wants these cookies? They're awesome!

Neverland Child: I do! *Tries to skate over but falls down*

Erik: *Skates over to Neverland Child to save her, but falls over on top of her* Sorry Madmoiselle

Neverland Child: *Giggles* It's ok *Smiles shyly and blushes*

*Anonymos skates around them in her sparkly green outfit, then jumps over them*

ShoeyChocolatXD: Need more help Erik?

Erik: Yes

*ShoeyChocolateXD helps Neverland Child and Phantom back to the sidelines*

Neverland Child: Thanks, I'm just gonna eat cookies now, baby sit Erik Jr. and Bunny Christine

Erik: Thank you for watching them for me. I don't trust Erik Jr. alone *Kisses Neverland Child's cheek*

Vaxnashan: HEYYYY! I just bought this EXTRA LARGE SODA! *Starts chugging it in front of Phantom*

Erik: *Eyes get big* Could you maybe, just give me a, little sip?

Vaxnashan: What's the magic word?

Erik: *Kisses Vaxnashan passionately*

Vaxnashan: *Hands Phantom the Exta Large soda. They both chug the whole thing*

Erik: WOOOO! PARTAY! *Stakes around and begins kissing everyone, then falling on his face on the ice*

Cutejellybean132: WOOO! Speed Skating! *Starts chasing hyper Phantom around the ice rink*

Elizabeth Manette: Hey that looks fun! AFTER THEM!

*All the Phangirls start chasing the Phantom around the skating rink*

Me: *Sitting on the side with Neverland Child* Isn't that nice? They're playing tag?

Neverland Child: *Looks up from book* Hmm?

Me: Hey, weren't you supposed to watch Erik Jr.

Neverland Child: He's a build a bear, he wasn't going anywhere

Me: Then you tell me where he went?

*We look down, sure enough Erik Jr. and Bunny Christine are not there*

Neverland Child: Oh... Shoot

*Suddenly Phangirl Phsyco comes out of nowhere and runs into Phantom, they both fall*

Phangirl Phsyco: Woah, this is SO much harder than when I skate around the kitchen in my socks! *gets up and wobbles over to Phantom blushing* Hi again. I'm working on the soda thing. Thanks for the advice. It's so hard I dont know how much longer I can handle it! * grabs Erik by shoulders and shakes him* GIVE ME SODA! *stops tantrum and let's go of Erik* sorry b'out that. Anywhoo I figured you might like this *holds up Raoul voodoo doll that has seen better days and is not recognizable* he's my voodoo Fop *punches doll then looks back at Erik with a psychotic grin* Wanna skate with me? I'll try not to kill us both!

Erik: Yay! A Skating partner! Now I can try that trick Anoymos showed me!

*They both try to skate together, but Phantom ends up skating backwards into a wall*

ShoeyChocolate: I think we should just go back to the Speed Skating

Cutejellybean132: Me too!

Me: I guess I'll join you guys on that, it looked fun

Neverland Child: *Puts ipod and book down* Me too, since we uh, lost our build a bears

Erik: YAY! CHASE ME! *Starts skating around the rink like a crazy person* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

*We all chase him until either we've fallen down and can't skate anymore, or we're just too tired or bored*

Me: Ok, time to go now. Phantom, say good bye to your lovely Phans

*Phantom kisses all his Phangirls*

Erik: Good Bye Phans

Elizabeth Manette: Good Bye Erik, sorry about Erik Jr. I'm sure he'll come home

Cutejellybean132: I hope not, he's too old to be carrying that, thing, around

Little Luxa: I wonder where Bunny Christine went too...

Anonymos: *Eating a snowman cookie* I guess we'll never know

_***At a fancy steak house down the road***_

Erik Jr.: *Sings* THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE! INSIDE YOUR MIND!

Bunny Christine: ...

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you!

Bunny Christine: ... *Falls over into Erik Jr. so they both fall out of their booth*

_Well, that was a very eventful evening indeed. Haha, I wonder how those build a bears managed to get down the street? Sorry if you didn't appear in this chapter even though you wanted to, if you didn't that means you didn't send me a thing telling me what you wanted to do. Maybe those few people who weren't here were the ones to help Erik Jr. run away with Bunny Christine? Hmmmmmm. Anyway, thanks for reading. btw, can you believe only 1 week till christmas? I can't believe I've updated this thing every day for it either! It only feels like a week!_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: If Erik were to compete in the Winter Olympics, what event would he be in and why? (Note: I don't think it'll be ice skating, he kinda sucked. lol)**


	19. Chapter 19

6 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_Sleep in heavenly peace?_

Erik: Come on Gabby, you seriously need to get up now

Me: *Pulls blankets over my head* Noooooo

Erik: You've been sleeping all day! It's 4 in the afternoon!

Me: Well, it's Sunday, right before my concert, don't you think I deserve some sleeping time?

Erik: This is probably why you're always tired

Me: Is not!

Erik: Is so!

Me: Well shut up and leave me alone. Can't you see I'm busy?

Erik: No need to get nasty about it. I've been leaving you alone all day

Me: But my mother hasn't

Erik: You mother's not here

Me: And isn't it peaceful?

Erik: *Pulls my blankets off* Come on!

Me: Nooo

Erik: *Grabs my arm* Don't make me drag you out of bed

Me: I don't wanna!

Erik: You've been making me do stuff I 'Didn't Wanna' all month! So get up!

Me: No!

Erik: NOW!

Me: *Cracks an eye open and looks up at him* Why exactly must I get up? Is there something you need me for?

Erik: Um... Well not really.

Me: Well then let me sleep

Erik: You've been sleeping all day, it's not healthy

Me: *Sits up and starts rubbing eyes* Fine. Well since I've slept most of the day, what should we do with the little time we have?

Erik: I'd rather like to hear some music now, I've been patient

Me: *Puts glasses on* No. I have to play a concert tomorrow, not to mention my confrontation with Mr. Pracher over the solo is tomorrow morning. Music's got me too stressed

Erik: Well, what do you suggest we do?

Me: Well, I don't know. We could play a game?

Erik: What game?

Me: *Evil Grin*

*An Hour Later*

Erik: ERIK JR.! YOU WON AGAIN?

Me: That is one magical build a bear. First he disappears, then when he comes back, he beats us 3 times at Littlest Pet Shop Mall Madness

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you

Me: *Groans* SHUT UP ERIK JR.!

Erik: HEY! You can't talk to him like that!

Me: Whatever. I'm tired, can't I go back to sleep now?

Erik: No! Come on I just got you up?

Me: And do I look happy about it?

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Past, the Point of No Return. No Backward Glances, our games of make believe are at an end!

Both: SHUT UP ERIK JR.!

Erik Jr.: *Falls over*

Erik: OH NO ERIK JR.! *Picks up Erik Jr. and starts cradling him*

Me: I'm out of here

Erik: Poor Poor Erik Jr.!

Erik Jr.: Angel of Music, Guide and Guardian, Grant to me your, Glory!

Me: *Goes into Kitchen and starts looking for food*

Erik: *Follows with Erik Jr.* Those Phangirls ate all the cookies if that's what your looking for

Me: Seriously? But they were here last night!

Erik: Well I uh, I was lonely when you were asleep so, I invited them over for Hot Chocolate and Cookies

Me: What else did I miss?

Erik: We all went out and saw Harry Potter

Me: WHAT?

Erik: It was very good

Me: I'm going back to bed...

Erik: You're really lazy. Don't you know it's a sin to be lazy?

Me: Let's not pull religion into this!

Erik: I only did because your mother was calling you a sloth this morning!

Me: Well let's not pull her into this either!

Erik: Why do you wanna sleep so much anyway? What does that have to do with Christmas?

Me: You know the song 'Silent Night'?

Erik: Of Course I do!

Me: Well, it says 'Sleep in Heavenly Peace'

Erik: So you're following the instructions of a song?

Me: Exactly!

Erik: Oh, well then I guess I should too

Me: Yes, we should!

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Nighttime, Sharpens, Heightens each Sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. Silently the Senses, Abandon their Defenses

Me: Good Idea Erik Jr.! Good Night!

_Sorry for such a boring chapter today. I really did sleep until 4, and when I woke up I seriously didn't feel like doing anything. But no worries, my music concert is tomorrow so that should make up for today's thing. So, that's really all I have to say. And the Erik Jr. beating us thing wasn't really such a terrible thing. I mean, my pony Rocky beats me at the game of Life all the time! Sorry for today, stick around for tomorrow's hopefully more exciting episode of COUNTDOWN TO CHRISTMAS!_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: If you could play any board game with the Phantom, what would it be?**


	20. Chapter 20

5 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_Last Concert of the Season_

Me: *Shaking and walking down the school hallway* Come on! Hurry Up!

Erik: Stop shaking you'll be fine

Me: I'm always scared before concerts

Erik: Just relax, deep breaths

Me: Doesn't help that Mr. Pracher STILL didn't give me just 1 of the solos, even after everything

Erik: I'll still think you're the best

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you

Me: Well, go find a seat. I have to go

Erik: Good Luck

*I go upstair. The concert starts and after the jazz choir comes the band*

Me: *Shakes and tries not to trip over heel. Sits in my seat*

Sarah: Ok you got the music in order

Me: Yea, because I'm just a genius like that

Sarah: *Thumbs up*

*We play the first song and, I really hate it, apparently so does the Phantom*

Erik: *Whispers* Erik Jr., we should try to leave

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you

*And then the 2nd song, a lot better than the last (It's called Lullaby Carol if you wanna look it up)*

Me: *Sighs and sits back in chair, since I don't get to play the first half of the song*

*We start, MARCH OF THE TOYS!*

Me: *Plays incredibly awesomely, but of course nobody notices O.o*

*Song goes into Toyland, and I almost get swept away by the music, I just love this song! Finally we get to my dreaded last song, Mary's Boy Child, which I lost the 2 solos to*

Me: *Tries not to cry and waits for cue to join with the rest of the band* *Whispers* Stupid Pracher, the joke's gonna be on you...

*We play through the rest of the song, and I storm off the stage really pissed off*

Erik: Gabby!

Me: *Hands Allison my instrument* Take care of my baby, I gotta go

Allison: Ok...

Erik: Gabby!

Me: WHAT?

Erik: Nothing...

Me: Good, I'll see you later*

*We sing all our choir songs, which I don't really care about. FINALLY we can leave, but I chose to stay and help Pracher anyway*

Mr. Pracher: Just put those mics in the box

Me: Ok. So, was my letter a complain?

Mr. Pracher: Yes, I'd put it as a complaint

Me: Ah, But it was a WELL WRITTEN complaint

Mr. Pracher: We'll talk about it

Me: Talk about it?

Mr. Pracher: There's some things in there we need to talk about, that you're wrong about

Me: Oh. Well I'm only a freshman

Mr. Pracher: There's some things in there that you shouldn't be worrying about

Hannah: THERE you are Gabby!

Mr. Pracher: Good! Take her home!

Me: *Glares at him but smiles* See ya Mr. Pracher

Mr. Pracher: See you tomorrow Gabby. You were very good!

Me: Thanks

*My sister leads us to the Phantom so we can go home*

Erik: You were excellent

Me: I'd rather not talk about it

Erik: I mean it! When you came in you were very good

Me: It doesn't matter anymore

Erik: If you say so... But you were still good

Me: *Starts tearing up* I said don't talk about it!

Erik: What's the matter?

Me: Nothing, just drive

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you! I'm so cuddly I love you!

Everybody: SHUT UP ERUK JR.!

Erik Jr.: Shuts up

_Well, that was pretty much how our concert went. A big disappointment for me, but Mr. Pracher really did say those things to me, so I can expect a very serious conversation with him in the VERY near future. Oh my, too bad my concert was ruined over that stupid solo. There will be others I suppose... Well thanks for hearing me whine. Tomorrows adventure? SLEDDING! YAY! Ok, well tune in next time for that._

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What is your favorite Holiday Song and Why?**


	21. Chapter 21

4 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS (Woah, seriously?)

_Rings, Cemeteries, and Sledding_

Me: Ok Phantom, we're gonna do one of the simplest things EVER

Erik: Really? Do enlighten me

Me: Well, we gotta drive there first

Erik: Ok, have you seen the car keys?

Me: Should be on the shelf next to me bed

Erik: Gabby...

Me: What?

Erik: Why do you have a ring?

Me: Hmm?

Erik: *Takes the white ring box off my shelf and opens it. There's a small gold ring with a little ruby* Why do you have this?

Me: It was... a gift

Erik: Are you, do you, have a lover?

Me: *Gently takes the box away* No dear, I have no lover right now

Erik: Did you have one, before?

Me: I did

Erik: And he gave you this?

Me: Yes he did

Erik: Do you still love him?

Me: No... He's my friend, but nothing more

Erik: Are you sure?

Me: All that's left of that relationship is the ring. I promise. It was hardly a relationship at all, long, but not true love

Erik: So you were never truly lovers?

Me: No. We were young, we were curious. We dated just so we could have someone, since we were best friend before when we were dating, it was just like normal, only just a bit more touching

Erik: You didn't!

Me: What? NO! No not like that! We were only in the 6th grade! It was just touching like, holding hands and such.

Erik: Did you, ever kiss him?

Me: He was my first kiss

Erik: Was it passionate?

Me: Why all the questions? No there was no passion behind it, we were young and didn't know what to do

Erik: *Takes the box back and looks at the ring* Are you very sure you've no lover?

Me: I promise *Gets the keys off the shelf* Come on now, we're wasting time. Especially since today is the shortest day of the year!

Erik: *Gently closes the box and puts it back on the shelf* So we're going somewhere?

Me: *Tosses Phantom Keys* Yep, the Cemetery

Erik: Really?

Me: Yep. That's where the best sledding hill in the whole town is of course! Everybody goes there!

Erik: Isn't a little weird sledding at a cemetery?

Me: *Shrugs* The tombstones are only at the top of the hill, so only really the parents are hanging around them while we sled. I actually kinda like them, looking at all the names and stuff. Plus, it's a revolutionary war cemetery, so nobody's been buried there recently or nothing. It's just sorta there

Erik: Will we have to go near it at all?

Me: You have to walk through it to get to the hill, but it's not big

*We grab sleds and drive over to the hill. We go through the cemetery and stand at the top of the hill, obviously used by many*

Erik: So, what exactly do I do?

Me: Well, here's the sled, so just sit on it

Erik: *Slowly sits in the sled* Ok, now what?

Me: We do this *Shoves the sled over the side of the hill*

Erik: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me: *Jumps on the other sled and goes down the hill*

Erik: *Hyperventilates* Why... Couldn't... I... Bring... Erik... Jr.?

Me: You forgot him, not me. Now brush yourself off and come back up to the top of the hill

Erik: I'd rather... not

Me: COME ON!

Erik: Fine

*We go back up the hill and go down a second time, but the Phantom doesn't scream, simply clings to the sled with his life*

Me: Lighten up! The worst that can happen is you fall off! There's not even any trees for you to run into!

Erik: Well there's THAT!

Me: YAY! Some kids build a jump! I love these things! COME ON!

*We go back up the hill and I go down and off the jump*

Erik: That looked horrible

Me: It's fun! Come on you party pooper!

Erik: WHAT? I am no such thing! *Gets on sled angrily and goes down and off the jump, but wipes out*

Me: Now THAT looked horrible. At least I landed mine right side up!

Erik: My mask will come off if we keep this up!

Me: Not if you're careful!

Erik: I don't think I can. Who came up with this idea, sledding

Me: You think THIS is scary, I should borrow my friends snowmobile

Erik: That sounds terribly frightening

Me: No! Those things are AWESOME! I always go as fast as I can on those things!

Erik: Can we be done now? It's almost dark

Me: Already?

Erik: Well you DID say it was the shortest day of the year!

Me: Can't we go a few more times?

Erik: I suppose!

Me: YAY!

*We go two more times, but then the Phantom gets too scared to go down anymore*

Me: What if I go with you?

Erik: Then you'll fall down too!

Me: What? No way! I'll get us to the bottom of the hill nice and safe

Erik: OK...

*We both get in the sled, and I make sure to make it go as fast as it can down the hill*

Erik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Grabs onto my coat like the end of the world is coming*

Me: Phantom, we're at the bottom now...

Erik: *Stops screaming and looks around, before straightening out* Oh... Well then

Me: That was pretty hilarious

Erik: What happened to nice and safe?

Me: Yea, I didn't say anything about how fast we would go

Erik: It's dark now, and I'm cold, and tired, can we go?

Me: Quit your whining! *Sigh* We can go now if you really want. I just have to do one more thing

Erik: *Stands on the top of the hill as we get ready to go*

Me: THIS *Shoves Erik over the side of the hill so he falls all the way down, without a sled*

Erik: OWWWW!

Me: Aww Honey you'll be fine!

Erik: I officially hate sledding now!

Me: If you want come caffeinated Hot Chocolate better come along *Starts walking through the cemetery to the car*

Erik: *Runs up the hill as fast as he can* WAIT FOR ME!

_Haha Phantom, did you honestly think I'd give you caffeinated Hot Chocolate? NOPE! I'll give you some NON caffeinated stuff though. What the heck was with him and that ring? I've hardly looked at the thing in a long time. It barely fits me anyway! Whatever, I kinda missed Erik Jr. in this chapter, but I'm sure he'll be around plenty tomorrow. What SHOULD we do tomorrow? Hmmmmmmm. Well, stick around, soon will be the exciting conclusion to this! Or will it be?_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What do you hope to get for Christmas this year?**


	22. Chapter 22

3 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS

_Wrapping Presents (Sorta)_

Me: *Sits on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching tv*

Erik: Done with school?

Me: Yep. Just relaxing before I have to deal with you

Erik: What are we doing today

Me: Well, we're wrapping presents

Erik: Why?

Me: Because the Phangirls requested it

Erik: Oh...

Me: Well, *Puts empty mug down* Let's get going

Erik: Wait. How can we wrap our presents together? Won't you see what I got you?

Me: Hmmm well we'll just wrap the other presents together, and wrap the ones we got each other in secret

Erik: That sounds fair

Me: As fair as it will get anyway, with you there's no secrets

Erik: I wouldn't worry about me. It's Erik Jr. we should be looking out for

Me: You're right. He's everywhere

Erik: *Sniffle* He's a chip off the old block

Me: Pleasant. Now, we'll wrap the thing I got for my mom

Erik: You got her a book?

Me: *Looks at the cover and laughs* Oh, not just any book cover...

Erik: You didn't

Me: *Turns the book over* Phantom of Manhattan...

Erik: *Gasp* The Horrors!

Me: It can't be that bad *Opens to the first chapter

Erik: GABBY DON'T! They say that if a Phangirl reads that book, they die

Me: *Starts reading*

Erik: Oh No...

Me: *Eyes get big as the chapter goes on. Finally I snap and scream, angrily throwing the book against the wall* HOW DARE THEY PUBLISH THIS PIECE OF CRAP! WHAT IS THIS? IT'S HORRIBLE! THE PHANTOM DOESN'T NEED A SEQUEL ANYWAY! AND WHY DO THEY START IT OFF WITH A CRACK IN A CEILING? I DON'T CARE ABOUT STUPID SPIDERS!

Erik: Gabby maybe you should just calm down?

Me: *Starts kicking things around the room* AS MUCH AS I HATE RAOUL HE DOESN'T NEED HIS BALLS SHOT OFF! THAT'S JUST LAME! AND WHAT IS THIS? NOT EVEN A 'HE SAID' OR 'SHE SAID'? WHO THE HECK IS EVEN TALKING HERE?

Erik: *Starts wrapping presents as I rampage around the room*

Me: I'LL GET WHOEVER THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA! THEY WILL SUFFER FOR THIS, THIS TERRIBLE THING!

Erik: Should we get back back to wrapping

*Suddenly there's a knock at the front door*

Erik: *Answers the Door* How might I help you sir?

Police Officer: Yes, we got a noise complaint from across the street. Is everything alright here? Why is the young miss screaming?

Me: *Grabs book and shows officer* LOOK AT THIS AND TELL ME IT'S NOT AN OUTRAGE!

Police Officer: *Reads a little bit before pulling out a lighter* IT SHOULD BE A LAW THAT SUCH A THING CAN'T BE PUBLISHED!

Me: WAIT! I paid money for this... thing.

Police Officer: *Gives the book back* I'm terribly sorry miss. Sorry to interrupt you, I shall be leaving you alone now

Me: Merry Christmas!

Police Officer: Merry Christmas to you too!

*They leave*

Erik: We should get back to wrapping the presents

Me: Yea

*We go back to the room*

Erik: Uh, where's all the stuff

Me: I thought you had it

Erik: It was all right here!

Me: Hey where's the book?

Erik: I thought you had it!

Me: I put it right here on the table!

_**In my Basement**_

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you

Raoul: What? How did I get here? SOMEONE HELP ME!

Erik Jr.: *Falls over with the Phantom of Manhattan book. It falls in front of Raoul*

Raoul: Oh? What's this? *Starts reading the book*

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Past, the Point of No Return, No backward glances, our games of make believe are at an end

Raoul: *Screams and throws book into the pile of presents in the corner of the room* AHHHH GET THAT CURSED THING AWAY FROM ME!

*Suddenly a pile of Phantom of Manhattan books falls from the ceiling and lands on Raoul*

Raoul: *Cries* CHRISTINE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you!

_Oh Dear, That Erik Jr. is a craft one. I guess I'll have to save Raoul... Later. For now, we should just try to get those presents back. Oh well. By the way, I really DID get my mom that book! It's pretty scary. I hope she hates it, like everyone should. Well, that's about all I have to say for now, so, stick around for tomorrow, where we'll, do something. Maybe hang some stockings? Nah, wait until Christmas Eve for that. idk, what do YOU guys think we should do?_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What do you think of Love Never Dies and Phantom of Manhattan. Complete Fails? Or are they win?**


	23. Chapter 24

**Authoress Note: I AM SOOOO SORRY! Yesterday I pretty much slept all day, and when I woke up the internet WASN'T WORKING! *Gasp* it was horrible! I waited all the rest of the day for it to come back but it never did. **

**Honestly, nothing was missed. I slept all day, then I woke up and had an all out war with Erik and Erik Jr. over releasing Raoul. I sent him home with a bag of cookies and a decent hair cut, he should be ok.**

* * *

1 DAY UNTIL CHRISTMAS (It's tomorrow, seriously)

_Christmas Eve Preperations_

Erik: Feeling good after your all day cat nap yesterday?

Me: Yea! By the way, you really should be nicer to Raoul

Erik: Are you feeling alright?

Me: Yes, and you really should. He isn't SO bad!

Erik: Let's not talk about him anymore, though I must say I LOVE what you did to his hair!

Me: Yep, it came out pretty good I think. I mean, he actually LOOKS sorta manly!

Erik: Well, it's Christmas Eve

Me: I know! Can you believe it! You dealt with me 24 days!

Erik: *Sigh* And it'll all be over tomorrow

Me: Um, not exactly

Erik: What do you mean?

Me: Well, the saying goes 'Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year'

Erik: You're not saying...

Me: THAT'S RIGHT! You're staying here until New Years!

Erik: Yay?

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you!

Me: Exactly! Ok, well we need to get ready for Santa's arrival

Erik: *Gasp* SANTA!

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Angel of Music, Guide and Guardian, Grant to me your, Glory!

Me: First, we gotta hang our stockings

Erik: How come yours isn't so nice as your brother and sisters

Me: Well... Let's just say one year I must have been SUPER bad because like 3 days before Christmas my stocking caught on fire from the stove

Erik: That's terrible!

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Past, the Point of No Return, No backward glances, Our games of make believe are at an end!

Me: So, that's why I have a stupid cheap looking stocking

Erik: Oh, well I like mine!

Me: Yea, cause I gave you the one my great grandmother hand made!

Erik: Can I keep it?

Me: NO!

Erik: Oh, fine

*We hang the stockings*

Me: Ok, now we have to get cookies for Santa and water and carrots for the reindeer

Erik: That sounds hard

Me: It's not SO bad

Erik: Didn't one of those Phangirls say we needed glitter?

Me: Oh yea! Here, we'll put it in a pile next to the water!

Erik: Where are we leaving this?

Me: Might as well leave it outside on the front porch. Cause in this house, someone will surely trip over the water and spill it all over

Erik: Sounds fair

*We put the cookies on a table by the tree, and the carrots, water, and glitter on the front porch*

Erik: Ok, now what

Me: Well, it's kinda late now. So, we get to open 1 present

Erik: *Gets really excited like a little kid* REALLY?

Me: Yes, Really

Erik: What are we gonna open?

Me: Well, apparently my mom is picking for us

Erik: Why?

Me: Because we suck at picking, last year we picked clothes

Erik: Ok, well has she picked yet?

Me: Yep, ok here's yours

Erik: It's pretty small

Me: Go ahead and open it

Erik: *Slowly tears the wrapping paper off, it's a little box with a wind up handle* What am I supposed to do with this

Me: Turn the handle

Erik: *Slowly turns the handle, Music of the Night starts playing*

Me: Do you like it?

Erik: *Jumps up and down and spins the handle really fast, the song plays really fast* This thing is AMAZING!

Me: Yep, and I like mine too

Erik: What did you get?

Me: It's a secret. You'll see tomorrow

Erik: I can't wait till tomorrow!

Me: Me either. Let's go to bed right now so it comes sooner!

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Nighttime, Sharpens, Heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and Wakes imagination.

Erik: Good idea let's go!

*We all run upstairs, shoving each other so we can get into bed first*

_And so, that's how Christmas Eve went for us. Tomorrow is Christmas, and then, the countdown til NEW YEARS! Woo! 2011, only 1 year away from the end of the world! Just kidding, haha. Once again, I am very sorry I slept all day yesterday and the internet broke. My make up? The sequel to Cesar will be released on the 26th as your Christmas Present. MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS!_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What do you usually do on Christmas Eve?**

**YESTERDAY'S WOULD BE QUESTION OF THE DAY: How do you think Raoul's hair should be cut?**


	24. MERRY CHRISTMAS

0 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS (It's today, incase you forgot)

_Merry Christmas!_

Erik: GABBY GET UP GET UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!

Me: Go away, can't you see I'm busy?

Erik: You're sleeping

Me: Exactly. Because it's 7 in the morning!

Erik: Well you should get up anyway

Me: Nah, I'm good

Erik: Get Up!

Me: Who's gonna make me

Erik: *Throws Erik Jr. at me*

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you

Me: *Groans and pulls blankets over my head*

Erik: *Jumps on my bed* GET UP!

*My brother and sister join him in jumping on me*

Me: OW OW Alright I'll get up!

*I pull on my robe and follow everybody as they run downstairs*

Erik: YAY! PRESENTS!

*I get my stocking, look through the contents, then go back to bed*

Erik: NOOOooOO

*My mom shows up*

My Mom: Ok, We can open presents now

*I come back*

Erik: YAY! PRESENTS!

Me: *Opens first box* YES! I've been waiting like all week to see this!

Erik: What is it?

Me: It's a custom made model horse, that was hand painted just to look like my horse!

Erik: Ooooooo

Me: What did you get?

Erik: *Opens the present* OMG! I'VE WANTED ONE OF THESE MY WHOLE LIFE!

Me: Oh My...

*Phantom proudly holds up his Dance Mickey*

Me: Aw Man...

*We open the rest of my presents, I get 1 more model horse, a bridle, a, book, and a hat, and the rest of it is clothes*

Me: I hate being old, look at all the cool toys my brother and siser got!

Erik: Awww it's ok

Me: No it's not! I've torn through box after box and all I got is pretty much clothes!

Erik: You got a video game yesterday

Me: Yea, I guess I'm being ungrateful. But seriously! Look at all the cool toys and stuff they got!

Erik: Well, there's this box

Me: It's probably an oversized box with clothes in it

Erik: *Hands me the box*

Me: Woah, it's kinda heavy

Erik: Yea

Me: *Opens it and gasps* OMG OMG NO WAY!

Erik: What is it?

Me: It's a laptop! My very own laptop! *Stares at it happily*

Erik: Well let's go turn it on!

*We run ustairs and play with the new computer. Then everybody cleans up and leaves. Now we decide to have lunch*

Erik: Hey Gabby

Me: Yea?

Erik: You missed a present

Me: I did?

Erik: Yea. It's um, right here *Hands me a small box with a ribbon*

Me: Who's it from?

Erik: I don't know...

Me: *Opens the box and gasps again* Wow. It's so pretty! *Pulls out a diamond ring* It surely can't be for me though

Erik: But it is

Me: Did you, did you give this to me?

Erik: *Takes the ring and kneels* Will you marry me?

Me: What? I'm only 15!

Erik: We can make it work!

Me: No we cannot! I don't even know if I can get married! Is it legal?

Erik: With parental consult it is!

Me: Phantom, Erik, I... I don't know what to say!

Erik: How bout, yes?

Me: I can't get married Erik, I love you, and I'll be your bestest friend in the whole entire world, but I'm too young to marry. And frankly you're too old for me!

Erik: I'm not so old!

Me: What if we just pretended, since you'll be here until new years, and it would kill me to refuse you

Erik: So it's yes?

Me: Until new years

Erik: *Slips the ring on my finger* Oh Gabby! You make me so happy

Me: Thank you? This is getting a little weird for me though

Erik: Will you play with the dance Mickey with me?

Me: I thought we had to get married first

Erik: Oh yea! Ok, well I think Erik Jr. can be the priest

Me: Um, ok?

Erik: Let's elope!

Me: What? NO! We're pretending remember?

Erik: Oh yea...

Me: Don' feel bad hon, I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment. And you're too old for me

Erik: So it's because you think I'm old?

Me: No! I mean, you're not THAT old but you know, you're older than me

Erik: Then how come you keep hitting on your teacher who's 10 years older than you?

Me: SHHhhhhhh! We don't talk of such things

Erik: Now what?

Me: Well, my sister got a gift certificate to Subway!

Erik: OOoooo. Let's go!

_And so, that is how Christmas went. So I guess I'm married now, which in my town isn't so strange. Everybody in my school is getting married to each other! It's crazy! And yea, I DID get a new laptop that is just for me, which is what I am typing this chapter on right now! I got mostly clothes though, and that sucks because the 1 thing I wanted more than anything I didn't get! Oh well, there's always next year?_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What was the best thing you got for Christmas?**


	25. IMPORANT!

**And now an important message from your Authoress:**

Greetings my friends and followers! What's this? 2 CHAPTERS IN A DAY? *Gasp* And on Christmas Day no less! Well, here's why I bring you this little message. You see, this week I plan to go to the mall with my family to see a movie, however my parents are going to allow me and my sister to make a, special stop.

This special stop will be to 'Build a Bear Workshop'. Because we love Erik Jr. so much, we want a REAL Erik Jr.

Now, the problem we are having, and why I am writing to you all now, is that, the real Erik Jr. can only have 1 sound effect. SO! My question to YOU is, **What song should the Real Erik Jr. sing?**

From the fic, you know the songs he would sing, but just incase your new, or don't remember, here are all the phases Fanfic Erik Jr. currently says/sings

_Nightting, Sharpens, Heighens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. Silently the senses, abandon their defenses_

_Masquerade! Paper Faces on Parade, Masquerade, Hide your face so the world, will never find you_

_Past, the Point of No Return, No backward Glances, Our games of make believe are at an end_

_Angel of Music, Guide and Guardian, Grant to me your, Glory!_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind!_

_Why so silent good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_I'm so cuddly I love you_

And so, my dear Phans and fellow readers, I leave it up to you. What should he sing?

Your Obeediant Servant,

Gabby


	26. Chapter 26

5 DAYS UNIL NEW YEARS (Or at least, I think)

_Boring Board Games_

Me: Ok, today since I don't really know what else to do, we're gonna play some games

Erik: I thought I already said on your birthday I didn't want to play any games

Me: Well, that was before we were fake married, NOW SIT!

Erik: *Sits and puts Erik Jr. on the chair next to him*

Me: Good. Ok well we're gonna play the game of life first

Erik: Sounds easy

Me: *Sets up the board and puts the pieces on* Ok, so do you want to go to collage first or start your career?

Erik: I'll start my career

Me: Ok, I take it you want the music career

Erik: *Takes the card* Yea

Me: Ok, well I'm gonna start collage and Erik Jr. is going to start his career as a Police Officer

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you

Me: Ok, you can go first

Erik: *Spins* Ok, well in this turn I go to your collage and punjab you, then when Erik Jr. the police officer comes I just punjab him

Me: You can't do that!

Erik: That's how life works Honey

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Masquerade! Paper faces on Parade, Masquerade, Hide your face so the world will never find you!

Me: Shut Up Erik Jr.! Ok fine, well since me and Erik Jr. are dead, that means you win, but your a widow

Erik: WHAT? I thought it was a game!

Me: *Mimics Phantom* That's how life works Honey

Erik: Ok I take it back. I didn't kill you I only killed Erik Jr.!

Me: But I thought he was your best friend?

Erik: But then I don't win the game! *Starts crying* I wanna win the game!

Me: OK OK! You win the game! And you didn't kill anybody

Erik: Am I a widow?

Me: No, and it's not like you'd be a widow for long, I mean, look at all the Phangirls waiting for our fake marriage to be over

Erik: *Sniffle* I guess your right

Me: Do you want to play a different game?

Erik: Not really

Me: Too bad, we're gonna anyway

Erik Jr.: *Sings* THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE! INSIDE YOUR MIND!

Me: Very well said Erik Jr., But I don't have any Phantom of the Opera games

Erik: I could think of one...

Me: No Phantom, we are not going to play pin the lasso on Raoul's neck again...

Erik: Awwwww

Me: Here's a game we can play, TWISTER!

Erik: I think I saw your sister and brother playing this game, it doesn't look fun

Me: It's fun for me!

Erik: Let's play a different game!

Me: Ok, how about, Chute and Ladders

Erik: That sounds like a good game

*We set up and start playing*

Erik: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!

Me: It's a game!

Erik: YEA! But my kid keeps going down the slide and injuring itself or some object!

Me: Or Both!

Erik: I plan to burn this game when we're done

Me: I'm afraid I cannot allow that

Erik: Why?

Me: Because our stove doesn't burn cardboard

Erik: Is that what this is made of?

Me: I assume so

Erik: Whatever I'm done with this, let's play Epic Mickey

Me: Yea!

Erik Jr.: I'm so Cuddly, I love you!

_And so, we end the day playing Epic Mickey on my wii, and sucking pretty bad at it too. I mean seriously, I'm stuck in like It's a Small World but it's REALLY scary and these monsters keep attacking me and the boats I try to jump on sink and the water is this sludge that I keep dying in. And I don't even know where to go! The game is fun, but MEGA challenging! I mean, Phantom got mad after like a half hour of fallin in the sludge and dying._

**_If you haven't already read my message in the last chapter, please do and respond. And also, you guys really need to come to an agreement. It's all tied up, no joke. I think The Phantom of the Opera is winning by 1. So, make sure you pick, because we're going to the mall on Tuesday!_**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What should we do to countdown til New Years?**


	27. Chapter 27

**_And now another Message from your authoress. _**

**_Ok guys, I'm seriously laughing right now. We're going to the mall TOMORROW and the songs are ALL TIED UP! No joke, there's like 4 songs that are all tied up. So now you need to make your FINAL DECISION! So, here's where it's at now_**

**Masquerade**

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**Point of No Return**

**I'm so Cuddly I love you**

**_Do me a favor and PLEASE settle on a song! Thank you! And now back to your scheduled programming_**

* * *

4 DAYS UNTIL NEW YEARS (I'm pretty sure only 4 anyways...)

_Shots Suck_

Erik: It won't be so bad!

Me: PLEASE Don't take me there! Let's go to Walmart instead!

Erik: Your mother asked me to take you, so I'm taking you

Me: It's all a mistake! PLEASE Don't make me go!

Erik: It doesn't even hurt, just take some deep breaths and try to relax

Me: Oh crap we're here

Erik: Come on!

Me: *Clings to the car for dear life* NO! NO I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Erik: You're not gonna die now come on!

*He leads me into the doctors office and we sign in*

Me: I don't even know what shot I'm getting, or why I'm getting it

Erik: I actually think you're getting two, cause it has a booster or something

Me: *Starts Crying* I don't wanna shot!

Nurse: Gabby?

Me: *Nods* Come on Erik, you're coming with me. I don't wanna suffer alone since my mommy abandoned me

Erik: She didn't abandon you, she was sick and didn't feel like bringing you. You're a big girl now, just relax

Me: I can't

*We go in and I sit, holding onto the Phantom in a death grip*

Erik: Dear, please loosen your grip

Me: Don't Leave!

Erik: I'm not going anywhere!

Me: I don't care what you plan to do you STAY HERE!

Erik: Ok ok! You know if you're tense the shot hurts more

Me: I know, it's just hard to relax

Erik: *Pats my back* You'll be fine

Nurse: *Comes in with a VERY large needle* Ok, this will only take a minute

Me: *Whimpers and tries to hide behind the Phantom*

Erik: Come on Gabby, it doesn't hurt!

Me: Yes it does!

Nurse: *Rolls up my sleeve* I'm gonna need you to hold still and relax alright sweetie?

Me: *Starts shaking but nods*

Erik: Just wondering, what were we gonna do in Walmart?

Me: I don't know, not come here? OW!

Nurse: There's one. Now you just need the booster and you will be done

Me: The booster is the one that hurts the worst!

Erik: Um, I think you're cutting off the circulation in my arm

Me: Sorry

Erik: Just relax, you're almost done

Me: By the way, that was horrible of you to try to distract me

Erik: Oh my...

Me: Wha? *Stares at the even BIGGER needle that the nurse has* OK I draw the line right there!

Nurse: You need this, just hold still and it will be all over

Me: *Grips Phantom's arm even tighter*

Erik: Ow! Easy!

Nurse: *Injects the needle in my arm*

Me: *Closes eyes and pulls the Phantom closer* Is it done yet?

Erik: *Struggles to breath under my tight grip* Choking, not breathing

Me: *Let's go* Oops! Sorry!

Nurse: Ok, you're all set

Erik: Thank you

Me: Yes, Thank You...

*We leave*

Me: *Cries* I can't feel my arm!

Erik: It'll pass!

Me: No it won't! I HATE shots! I hate giving shots, I hate getting shots, I hate the word SHOT

Erik: You give shots?

Me: Yea, my pony used to get them for his asthma problem. But his breathing has been ok so I stopped giving them to him

Erik: I see... So you have needles at your house?

Me: Mhmmm

Erik: Remind me to, confiscate those

Me: Yes Phantom...

_Yea, the doctors really sucks. I was bored all day and my sick mom had to go to the doctors office. And that place always gives me the creeps and I hate it. So while I was sitting alone in the waiting room this little idea popped into my head. Seriously, I do this to pretty much whoever comes to get shots with me. It's REALLY scary, I can practically feel my arm going limp from it! Well thanks for reading as always, and stick around for tomorrow probably not so exciting installment of, well this. Actually, it might be exciting, we're going to the movies (At the mall where I'm gonna make a REAL Erik Jr._

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What do you hate/fear the most?**


	28. Chapter 28

3 DAYS UNTIL NEW YEARS

_Movies_

Me: Ok, we're going to see a movie tonight

Erik: Really? What movie

Me: Narnia, the Dawn Treader

Erik: Interesting... What's Narnia?

Me: It's a magical land

Erik: Can we go there?

Me: No

Erik: Why?

Me: Because 1. I don't have the magical wardrobe and 2. IT'S NOT REAL!

Erik: Yea, well Phantom of the Opera isn't real either

Me: That's not true! The first words in the book were 'The Phantom of the Opera was REAL'

Erik: That's not a direct quote!

Me: I know, I can't find my book

Erik: Maybe we should clean your room instead of going to watch a movie?

Me: No we're going. Right now

*We go to the mall again*

Erik: Ok, we're going to the 8:50 showing

Me: Awww we won't get home til like, Midnight... AWESOME!

Erik: Well, what should we do til then?

Me: Food sounds good

Erik: Ok let's go!

*We head up to the food court and get Pizza*

Me: Ok, so after we eat we can go to FYE since it's right there. And then we can go to Borders and look at books. And then we can go to the movie

Erik: You sure have things planned out

Me: Eh, Not really. I'm just naming the places I like to go

Erik: Ok. Well since your my wife I'll do it

Me: Aww, we're only gonna be married for 3 more days!

Erik: Yea, that's a shame

Me: You could, you know, stay a little longer. I mean, I know we couldn't be married after New Years, but think of all the adventures we could have!

Erik: Really?

Me: Yea totally! I bet the Phans will like that idea too!

Erik: Suddenly I'm a little frightened

Me: *Looks at my Phone* Oh crap, forget about the stores we gotta get down there now!

Erik: Ok!

*We run down to the movie, get our 3d glasses, and go into the movie

Me: Ok, we're sitting in the way back

Erik: Why?

Me: Because those are the best seats! DUH!

Erik: Well ok

Me: Ah, I remember when I came and saw Phantom of the Opera at this theater

Erik: Did you like it?

Me: Well, I don't really know. I was only 9, and the movie was rated pg-13 and I was so scared

Erik: Scared? It's a romance!

Me: Yea, but to a 9 year old you can be pretty scary. I mean, I didn't even know you were hot unil I watched the movie again a few months ago

Erik: So, you were scared

Me: Oh yea, I was shaking. I was just waiting for you to kill the first guy, I don't think I remembered the first half of the movie. Then the 2nd half I kinda remembered, but not really

Erik: So did you get anything out of the movie?

Me: Well I remember after it came out on dvd I fell in love and watched the extras like Every Day. And I also remember there was a horse, which is where the idea for Cesar's story came from

Erik: Fasinating. Well the movies starting now

*We watch the whole movie. I'm not gonna say anything in case you wanna go see it and haven't yet. I will say it was awesome and you should totally go see it. That's me and the Phantom's recomondation*

Me: That was AWESOME

Erik: These glasses are magic!

Me: They're not magic, they're just 3d glasses

Erik: Well... Ok if you say so

Me: I'm tired

Erik: I know

Me: Well, let's go home then

Erik: Okie Dokie

_And that's what I did YESTERDAY. I will post today's chapter a little later, when I get home from the old people place (We're trying to get my grandpa in there). I DID make a REAL Erik Jr. yesterday. It was sooo funny! Me and my sister were standing in the bathroom with the recorder and my ipod getting him to sing. It came out pretty well. He's a wolf now though, not a husky, and he sings 'The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind'. As much as I wanted him to sing 'Point of no Return' (Because I love that song). Don't you all think, in like 20 years when my kids ask me why I have an Erik Jr., don't you think he should be able to answer for himself?_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: If I were to make a Raoul and Christine build a bear, what animal should they be and what should they sing?**


	29. Chapter 29

2 DAYS UNTIL NEW YEARS

_The art of sleeping?_

Erik: Gabby! *Shakes me Gently* Hey, it's almost noon!

Me: I'm busy love

Erik: How can you sleep so late? I've been up for hours

Me: I just do

Erik: Oh, well can you teach me how?

Me: It's not something that can be taught really, you just do it

Erik: So it's a skill

Me: mhmmmm

Erik: Well either you should get up, or you should try to teach me how to sleep so we both can

Me: Just go to your room, close your eyes, and don't open them

Erik: That's it?

Me: Well that's what I do

*5 mins later*

Erik: Gabby

Me: *Moans* What?

Erik: I can't sleep

Me: Why?

Erik: My beds uncomforable

Me: You sleep in a coffin, how is the bed uncomforable?

Erik: Well usually I'm too tired to notice

Me: Fine, you can share my bed

Erik: Are you sure?

Me: Mhmmmm

Erik: Well, I don't really know...

Me: Look, I'm trying to sleep, and I've got no time to argue. So either get in the bed and shut up, or go away

Erik: I just don't know if it's a good idea

Me: I thought we were fake married

Erik: Yes we are dear it's just

Me: I'm going to sleep now, make your choice

Erik: *Gets in the bed* WOW! This matress is REALLY comfortable!

Me: Mhmmm my friends always fall asleep on my bed. I usually get the floor when they sleep over

Erik: Oh, well I'm gonna go to sleep now

*5 more minutes later*

Erik: Gabby

Me: Now what?

Erik: I can't sleep still

Me: Why?

Erik: I forgot Erik Jr.

Me: Well go get him!

Erik: *Runs and gets Erik Jr.* Ok I'm good now

*5 more minutes*

Erik: Gabby

Me: WHAT?

Erik: Why do you sleep with a stuffed bunny?

Me: You woke me up to ask that?

Erik: Well I've been wondering but I kept forgetting til now

Me: It's name is Marshmallow, and I've slept with him since I can remember

Erik: Really?

Me: Yes. He's been worn as you can see, with the twisted whiskers, missing nose, scratched eyes, and messed up fur, but I still like him

Erik: Why'd you tie a red bow on it?

Me: I don't know. He was looking worn after a while, needed something

Erik: Did you ever have any other toys?

Me: I used to have a Phantom of the Opera doll

Erik: What happened to it

Me: I don't know. It disappeared one day

Erik: Ok, well let's sleep now

Me: Good

*About 2 hours later*

Erik: Uh, Gabby

Me: Mhmmm?

Erik: Why are you cuddling me?

Me: I don't know

Erik: Your arm is over me

Me: Yea...

Erik: Well it's 2 in the afternoon

Me: *Opens eyes* That was fast

Erik: I guess it was.

Me: Did you sleep

Erik: Yea. Didn't even know you were up against me til I woke up

Me: I see...

Erik: So, my next question is WHY do you sleep so late?

Me: Eh, it passes the time

Erik: So you only sleep because your bored?

Me: Yep

Erik: ... Interesting

Erik Jr.: THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE! INSIDE YOUR MIND!

_Ok, there's today's chapter. I couldn't really think of anything, but I just got an idea. I might try to convince my parents to go on a trip to New York City since we only live like 3-4 hours away. So, we'll see about taking the Phantom there. But if we DO go the chances of getting to see any shows would be slim. That sucks, but oh well. I just saw Phantom of Broadway 3 months ago!_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Where should I take the Phantom on a field trip, besides your house?**


	30. Chapter 30

1 DAY UNTIL NEW YEARS (Damn...)

_A whole day of Randomness_

Me: *Sob*

Erik: Why are you crying?

Me: Because today is like, our last day as a married couple! *Cries*

Erik: Aw Honey you'll find someone else!

Me: NO! I WANT YOU!

Erik: Well, at least we'll still be together, having adventures right?

Me: *Sniffle* I guess you're right

Erik: Of course I'm right, I'm ALWAYS right

Me: Ha Ha very funny

Erik: I'm serious

Me: Sure...

Erik: Well, what are we doing today

Me: Well, in order to celebrate the new year, I thought tomorrow we'd have a party, will all our Phans!

Erik: Sounds fun...

Me: Well, it'll be fun for you. I'll probably be drunk

Erik: What do you mean?

Me: Well, my mom said I can have champaigne tomorrow. And I plan to drink as much as I can bear, which will probably be abou 2 glasses. But since I'm only 15 it'll totally be enough to intoxicate me!

Erik: So, why do you want to be drunk?

Me: I just wonder what it feels like. I mean, I know people say it sucks but, lots of things suck, what makes being drunk any different?

Erik: I don't think that's a good idea...

Me: We'll see

Erik: Well what are we going to do today?

Me: I don't know, sitting here eating chocolate sounds pretty good to me

Erik: Actually your mother said we're going to Albany. Something about your eyebrows

Me: *Gasps and drops chocolate* WHAT? NOOOOOOOO! *Starts crying again*

Erik: Why? What are they gonna do?

Me: *Sob* They're gonna wax half my eyebrow off!

Erik: It can't be too bad...

Me: IT HURTS!

Erik: Well, I'm sorry

Me: Oh, well don't worry. Since I'll have to suffer, I'll tell my hair dresser your coming. She'll do WONDERS to you!

Erik: *Swallows* Wonders?

*We go to the salon*

Me: Ok, here's my hairdresser. Danielle, this is my friend Erik, and he needs help

Danielle: I'll fix him *Drags Erik away, about 4 other hairdressers follow to help*

*2 hours later*

Me: Come on Phantom! You don't look bad!

Erik: What have they done to me?

Me: Why don't you stop acting like a sissy and see for yourself

Erik: *Looks at the mirror and gasps* OMG! I LOOK NORMAL!

Me: Yea, it's like... a new you

Erik: Don't you like it?

Me: Of course I do. It's just that, you know, with no mask you're like, not the Phantom anymore

Erik: Don't worry. The amount of makeup I'm wearing right now is very uncomfortable. I'll stick with the mask. But I'll tell you what, since I don't want these fine ladies work to go to waste, how about we go do some stuff, like a regular couple?

Me: Well, you with a normal face DOES sound good

Erik: Good! *Grabs Erik Jr.* LET'S GO!

*We go all around town, and do EVERYTHING from going to Toys R Us, to... ok well we were in Toys R Us pretty much the whole time*

Erik: WEEE Check this bike out!

Me: Honey, it has barbie on it...

Erik: And isn't she a babe?

Me: ERIK!

Erik: What? She reminds me of Christine... From the Book?

Me: Uh, no she doesn't. Christine would never dress like THAT!

Erik: Yea your right, the clothes make her look EVEN BETTER!

Me: You...

Erik: What?

Me: I don't know...

Erik: Ok, well I'd like this bike

Me: How about a doll instead

Erik: OOOooo they have DOLLS of this chick?

Me: Yea

Erik: Awesome! I can set Erik Jr. up with her!

Me: *Groans*

*We pick out the 'hottest' Barbie we can find and buy it, then go home and set Erik Jr. up with the Barbie in a candlelit room*

Me: Nothing's happening

Erik: Just give them time

Erik Jr.: Masquerade! Paper Faces on Parade. Masquerade, Hide your face so the word will never find you *His mask falls off*

Me: *Gasps* WHAT DID YOU DO YOU ERIK. JR?

Erik: I gave him a deformity...

Me: I CAN SEE THAT!

Barbie: ... *Falls over*

Me: Poor Erik Jr. Messed up in the face by his own 'best friend'

Erik: Hey! I was only making him true to the character he was playing

Me: You cut up all the fur on the right side of his face. And is that Red Sharpie all over his face?

Erik: Um... You wish it was

Me: Aw man Erik were you cuting yourself again?

Erik: I needed blood for his face!

Me: That's nasty, you know you can get some pretty bad diseases from that?

Erik: Opps

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you

_Oh my. Poor Erik Jr.. Well, that's all I have for today. So what do you think of our little idea? Counting down 2011? An update everyday all year. Or at least, ALMOST every day. I don't know if I can take the Phantom Every day. Now, WHO'S READY TO PARTAY!_

**Question of the Day: Should the real Erik Jr. have a deformity? If so, what should I do to him to make him deformed?**


	31. Chapter 31

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Me: *Sips some Wine* Well this is some party!

Erik: Yea it is! Come on ladies! Are you gonna dance with Erik or just stand there drooling at me?

Phangirls: *Start partying like crazy people*

Me: Well, I'd say this game to a pretty happy ending *Downs the rest of the glass and pours more* Hey guys! Almost Midnight!

Erik Jr.: Masquerade! Paper Faces on Parade! Masquerade! Hide your Face so the world will never find you!

Erik: Aww Gabby we only have a few minutes left of our marriage!

Me: Well get over here and make the most of it then!

*We make out til the clock strikes midnight*

Phangirls: WOO! HAPPY NEW YEAR! NOW ERIK'S SINGLE AGAIN!

Me: Well, now what?

Erik: I... I don't know?

Me: Do you want your ring back

Erik: No, I got it for you. Wear it, as a token of our friendship

Me: *Grabs my nearby wine glass and takes another sip* LET THE PARTY CONTINUE!

_Well, I'll leave it up to your more than capable imaginations to conjure up what happened the rest of the night. This is indeed the LAST CHAPTER of this little phic. But never fear, Me and Erik are STILL here! And we'll be coming around with another phic soon enough, doing all kinds of stupid random things and having all kinds of adventure. And Erik Jr. will be there too! _

**_By the way, I know most of you said not to give the Real Erik Jr. a deformity, but when I was trying to make him a mask the fur was getting in the way so I, chopped all the fur off on the right side of his face O.o On the brigh side, the mask fits GREAT! So, I'll update you more on that now that I've officially started deforming him. _**

**And so, Me and Erik updated every day and counted down til Christmas, and then New Years. There is nothing more to see, and there never will be, stop reading now...**

**Ok OK I'm just kidding but this seriously is the end. So, from Me, The Phantom of the Opera, and BOTH Erik Jr.'s, Merry Christmas to all, and to ALL a GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
